Melody of The Past
by eternalasucaga
Summary: Athrun finally has the courage to ask Meer out knowing that she gave him a letter confessing her love to him. But then he later realizes that the letter didn't come from Meer but from someone else. Read and Review please.:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

Athrun POV

There she is, the girl I admired so much, Meer Campbell. What's not to like about her? Her pink hair that is softly flowing up to her waist. Her fair skin, rosy cheeks and red lips. She looked like a goddess. I watched her exit her way out of the cafeteria and all I could do was stare at the door waiting. Maybe she would come back?

I'd do anything for her to notice me. She has been my classmates since we were first year, but she paid no attention to me. She only dated guys that are on a higher batch. Couldn't I match them?

"Earth to Athrun!" My bestfriend Cagalli snapped me out of my thoughts by slamming our table. She really uses violence you know? "Are you normal? Why do you have that goofy smile plastered all over your face? It's creeping me out."

I just then realized, when you see the one you admire. You're expression changes and becomes all lovey-dovey. Oh well. That's what love can do to me.

"Sorry Cagalli, I just can't help but admire Meer, she looked so beautiful today." I dreamily sighed. Meer's face already back in my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah. You've been telling me that many times already. Why don't you just go to her and ask her out?" She raised me an eyebrow.

"It's not that easy." It really is. Imagine me, going up to her and asking her out. Many guys in this school also like her. She deserves them more than me. They're more good-looking.

"What do you mean it's not? She's my friend, I could easily ask her if you wanted me too." She interrupted my train of thoughts again.

"She's your friend. But not mine." I countered back.

"When are you going to have the courage to confess to her? We are almost graduating you know."

She's right. After 1 month, we were going to graduate high school, have different lives and move to different colleges. "Well, I can do it. I'll confess before we graduate."

"Oh yeah. Sure." She said in a tone that she didn't really believe me.

"Look Cagalli." I said, catching her attention and making sure that she heard every word I said. "I promise to confess my love for Meer before graduation. If I'll be a wimp and back out. I'll treat you anything you want for a whole day. I swear I will."

"Oh." She said sounding more interesting. "Then why don't you lose instead? It's going to be hard work for you."

"Come on, Cagalli." I said, my eyes pleading.

"Just kidding. Sure, sure. But I'm not helping you. You have do it on your own."

"Wait! You told me you could help me ask her out."

"That was before." She smirked. "I changed my mind, I won't help you. Figure it out yourself."

I was about to speak but then the bell had to ring. I stood up and threw my food in the trash bin. Me and Cagalli went out of the cafeteria. I had some hope in me. Meer would like me.

-

We went for our lockers to get our books. There was something that was inserted in my locker, I pulled it out and stared at it for a moment. It was a sealed white envelope, I looked at the envelope from every angle hoping to find out where it was from, but the only words that were written were: "_To Athrun_". Forgetting my books I carefully opened the letter and pulled out the letter. It read:

_To Athrun,_

_I am not really sure if you looked at my direction today. I might just have an illusion of you looking through my eyes, staring at me badly that made me feel nervous, but it felt really great, it was like I'm melting. But even though you did or did not, at least I had a chance to glance at your lovely face brought by the flame that is residing in your piercing emerald eyes and expressive smile, though that smile wasn't meant for me. I cannot understand why I am still crying and waiting for you to recognize me as someone that you can lean on, trust, and love. I want to tell you that I am someone different behind all those laughs, someone who really cares so much about you… I am not someone that can express what I feel in front of people…I'm trying to hide. I'm afraid.. and I know that you would avoid me if you will have any know about my feelings for you… Last three years was the happiest and bestest time of all.. I felt the power of romance…_

Athrun was dumbfounded who could have wrote this letter? He looked around to find anyone that can answer his question, but to no avail.

"Hey Athrun, what's that." I heard Cagalli running to me, I think she was beside me already, but I did not pay attention. I busy finding the girl who wrote this letter in my hands.

"Uh.." Before I could respond, the paper was already in her hands.

"Lemme see." I observed her while she was reading the letter. She gave it back to me. "You have a secret admirer eh? Who could have wrote it?" She said nudging me.

"I have no clue. But I'm hoping it's her. Come on, we'll be late for class." I said while I slipped the letter in my books and closed my locker shut.

--

I couldn't really concentrate myself in doing Algebra. My mind wandered to whom the letter might be from. I mentally was solving a mystery and guessing if any of the girls in our class was the one who wrote it. But my thoughts kept coming back to Meer Campbell. She could've wrote it. She is after all good in poetry. I've read the poems she wrote for english class.

Maybe it is her! Yes!

But then again maybe not. After all, who was I to her?

As my mind debated. Meer Campbell, looked at my direction. Of course there I was gaping at her, but she didn't mind. She actually winked at me and smiled! That was the first time! Oh God! It is her! Finally!

It's her! It's her! It's her! I couldn't actually believe it. Why would she wink in the first place if she wasn't the one who made the letter? It has to be her. I'm sure of it.

I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled as fast as I can. My teacher doesn't really want students passing notes and chatting while her class is going on. When she catches us, oh boy, Ms. Rammuis really explodes.

I finished scribbling and passed the paper to Cagalli, she was right beside me so she was able to read it fast. She gave me a thumbs-up then busied herself with our lesson.

Oh boy. It was her. It was. I can't wait to talk to her.

NORMAL POV

_Athrun you're such an idiot. Can't you tell from the beginning?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Those emerald orbs, I had grown to admire and love. Those same eyes I want to look at when you tell me that you love me and with those lips, reassuring me that there is only me and those muscular arms that surround with me with your warm embrace.

Athrun looks gorgeous as ever. As I gazed at him, I realized that he also looks so darn handsome when he looks so serious. His dazzling eyes were focused on a sheet of paper while his lips twitched as he thought. His pen, tapping his forehead, was also an addition of why I was staring at him in the first place.

"Tell me Cagalli, what do you think I should write in this letter for Meer?"

If this were a movie, there would be this melodic music playing in the background while I was lost in the moment with him, and then, just like in the movies, there is really that someone or something undesirable to hear that destroys the moment. In this situation, the mention of Meer's name made all those violin and piano plays that I was hearing in my mind, stop into a furious and discreet halt.

Geez Athrun, I cannot believe you destroyed that moment I was having with you. Oh right, you don't know; since you've mistaken **my** letter, which took days and a lot of scratch paper, as Meer's work. Since when was Meer into deep poetry?

"How am I supposed to know? I don't adore her to the extent that I would take note of all her 'perfectly beautiful' traits and features." I emphasized the 'perfectly beautiful'. Athrun somehow understood what that meant.

He chuckled. "Aww come on, I know you don't really like her. But, please try to help me on this one? Please?" He had this puppy dog expression which was irritating me. If it was a puppy, I would have given in. But then, one: it was Athrun, an 18 year old guy, and in my opinion, only kids that want toys and candies do that, two: it looked like he wasn't gonna stop staring at me like that if I don't lend a hand, and three: it was about helping him progress with his love life with Meer, of all people.

"No and please stop looking at me like I'm obliged to feed a homeless dog that hasn't eaten for days. That's not gonna work on me you know." I rolled my eyes, which currently, has been such a hobby for me since Athrun had been so love struck.

"That didn't work? Well okay then." Athrun cleared his throat. "Let's make a deal. You help me with this one letter and I'll buy you lunch for a week."

"No."

"Two weeks."

"Nice try. But no."

"Three weeks."

"Still no."

"A month!"

"Listen Athrun, nothing you say will ever make me say yes." I sighed. He just never knows when to give up, doesn't he?

"And I'll buy you gummy worms whenever you crave for it."

"N-" Wait just a minute. Did I hear him right? Did he just say gummy worms whenever I wish?

Oh no. I think I'm gonna say y-. No! Don't you dare say it Cagalli Yula Athha! Those gummy worms will not do you any good! Those worms contain a lot of sugar and most likely can make a person obese if eaten without discipline. Not to mention that they're soft, sour, sweet, juicy and colorful. The thought of me swimming in a sea of gummy worms was almost like heaven. STOP IT THIS INSTANT CAGALLI! You, of all people, should not be fooled by that temptation!

"Done."

"I knew you would give in! Those gummy worms sure pressed your 'yes' button haven't they? Thanks a lot!" He cheered as though he got an A on his test.

I wanted to slap myself. I cannot believe those deliciously addictive gummy worms caused me my downfall! "Damn you and your blackmailing ability."

"That wasn't blackmail" He laughed. "That was a deal, remember?"

"You know that I don't say no to gummy worms." Athrun can sometimes be menacing in getting what he wanted.

"I know. I used it against you." Sticking out his tongue and laughed. If he was laughing not because of this, I sure would have stared at him again, but then again it wasn't. I pinched his cheek. "Stop that goofy laughing and let's get that damn letter over with!"

He was still laughing, I gave him a glare and he coordinated and became serious. "So I was thinking of-."

"Read to me what you've already wrote." I said, cutting him off.

He cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. "Dearest Meer, everyday I see you and your hair shining and I couldn't help but admire how pretty you are. Everything is so perfect about you! If we dated the-"

"Shining hair? Athrun! What kind of an A student are you? You're also doing perfectly stellar in poetry! Are you saying that this is what you've learned from Mr. Dullindal? He'd be very ashamed. Tsk. You haven't even finished reading it, but I feel that it's a really lame letter. You should say:

_Everyday, I am stunned by your overwhelming beauty._

_Those eyes of blue truly are enticing and reflect your sincerity._

_Your sweet scent .._"

".. encapsulates me in a world of my own where there was only me and you.

I only long for your wonderful eyes on me your lips reassuring that I am the only one.

Oh Meer, I love you. I really do.

Lovingly yours,

Athrun Zala."

Meer just stared at the letter, she couldn't believe it. This guy, Athrun Zala was confessing his love for her. She really didn't know what he looks like.

"Athrun Zala? Who is he?" Luna asked Meer as she took the letter from her and read it again.

"I don't know. But, whoever he is, he sure made me feel special." A smile crept upon Meer's face.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I want to see him first, if he's worth it. I'll dump Yuuna. Boy, is he so possessive. I also find him boring now. I want guys to worship me and all he ever does is worship him, him and himself, it is so tiring and a pain in the ass."

"So how did it go Cagalli?" Athrun excitedly asked me. "What did she say about my letter?"

"I don't know. I just gave it to her; I didn't really wait for her to finish reading it." I sat down and started nibbling on the gummy worms that Athrun bought me while I gave his, or should I say my, letter to Meer Campbell. "Thanks for the worms Athrun, it refills my drained energy."

He raised his eyebrow. "How the heck did you get your energy drained by just giving it to her? Do you think my energy is better than yours right now? I'm a nervous wreck here."

"Well relax Athrun Zala. Don't lose your cool. Nothing will happen if you get so paranoid. Here have some." I said, handing him the plastic bag full of sweets.

"I guess this can help." He said and got a green one. "Can you accompany me to basketball practice? I need some critique on my form. No way am I failing the test."

"Yeah sure. Let's go." I stood up leaving my things behind. "You should carry my stuff since, it was pretty tiring handing that letter." I winked at him evilly. Oh boy I'm enjoying making Athrun Zala my slave.

"What? Oh well. Since you've done me a big favor this time, I can let it slip." He grabbed my bag by his left arm and let out an 'ouch' when the weight of my bag brought him down. "Cagalli! What the hell? Does this bag have some iron bars in it? It's heavy!" He struggled to balance while putting some weight on his other arm. I ignored him and walked straight to the basketball gym.

-o0o-

Watching Athrun play sports was also a favorite of mine. We always played tennis when we were in middle school and he is really a worthy opponent. The more I beat him, the more he practices, and the harder he pushes himself when he's at a gym. He says that it was to let his body keep up with the rough practices that he's been having. Though he doesn't really notice it, his body is really well built. He always works out every thrice a week so that his body is always in shape. Only that his body is well covered by the clothes he wears, he really doesn't like wearing tight-fitted shirts and pants. He prefers wearing a loose polo and pants everyday in school and his thick-frame glasses really conceal the kind of hunk that he really is.

Missed. Missed. Air ball. Missed.

"Relax your left arm! Try to bend your knees too." I shouted, even though he was good in tennis, he's really lame in basketball. But I bet when he'd practice basketball more, he'd be good at it. He's a very fast learner.

"Okay." Then he took a deep breath and threw the ball. Missed.

"Almost Athrun! Remember that the left arm is just there to assist your right arm! Like this." I stood up and picked a ball lying on the floor and demonstrated it for him. Of course it went in. "See that? Now do it again! Follow the form I did." I said as I sat back down on the floor.

"One, two, three and throw." His form was in a much better shape than when he took the last shot. Score.

"That's it! You did it! That was great Athrun!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I almost melted when he circled his arms around me and managed to lift me up and twirled me! "Thanks a lot! Now I can pass!" He squeezed me one more time. I didn't mind. I silently wished that we'd stay like that forever, but we didn't. Screw this. He let go and got another ball and threw it again. It went in.

"There you go!" I gave him a thumbs up. "I'll get us a drink okay? I'll be right back." I got my bag and exited the gym. The vending machine was just near.

I was both getting us a drink and I heard two girls, girls who sounded just like Meer Campbell and Lunamaria Hawke. Sure enough, there they were giggling and whispering to each other as they walked around. Then they saw me, and Meer waved at me and I almost puked.

"Hey Cagalli! Have you seen Athrun around?" Meer asked. So she read the letter. Damn it.

"Yeah, he's apparently with me." I said as I dropped the coins and pressed for two bottles of Mountain Dew, mine and Athrun's favorite.

"So he's in the gym! Okay, I think I'll go and talk to him for a while. Let's go Luna!" She almost sang the 'Luna' prolonging the 'a'. I got our drinks as fast as I could and I peeked at the doorway and saw Athrun stopping and looking stunned.

I swear I wanted to take a picture of Campbell and Hawke's reaction. Their jaw literally dropped and eyes widened as Athrun turned to them with this dreamy guy look, which wasn't really intended, but he unconsciously did it. Since Athrun was already all sweaty, his clothes stuck to him and his muscles and abs showed. Who wouldn't want to gape at it?

Simply put, they never saw this side of hotness in him.

"Hello Athrun." Luna chimed. "We were just-"

"I wanted to talk to you about that letter." Meer had this bitchy clearing throat effect and cut Luna off. She must've done their face language of theirs because the next thing I knew, Luna was all: "See you two then" and exited the gym. She never saw me. What a-, never mind.

Then there was this awkward silence between them. I wanted to butt in, but then Athrun would mope later on, and be all emotional. I'll let him have this.

"Oh so you've read it then." Athrun was experiencing loss of words. He said the sentence with slight stuttering.

"Yes, and you know. I'm very moved." She smiled at him, which made Athrun, of course, blush. Screw you. "Want to go out with me?" Woah! That was an aggressive move for a girl to do. Shocking, really. If Athrun says yes then I'll-

"Okay then." He replied and he was trying to act cool and all.

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

"But what about your boyfriend, Yuuna?" He said, the coolness suddenly disappearing. I turned around and peeked again and saw Athrun's worried face.

"Don't worry about him." She purred. Placing her hand on his cheek and gently caressing it, which made my best friend stiff. She went closer to him and their heads were just inches apart. Die Meer Campbell. For all of the years that I was with Athrun, never has my face been in that proximity. "I'm done with him. It's you I want."

I really wanted to storm in. But then, thinking about it. Why? What would I do? It really wouldn't make a difference if I went and stop. Athrun would get really mad at me.

Before I knew it, she kissed him. Athrun was first in shock, you could tell by his widened eyes, but then I guess his mind registered that the so-called "Girl-of-his-dreams" was kissing him. He kissed back and pulled her close to him, dropping the ball on the floor so that he could put both his arms around her.

I dropped the other can of Mountain Dew on the floor and it fell with a loud thud. They didn't even notice. I couldn't watch this anymore. I wanted to cry. I felt the hot tears ready to fall. I tightened the grip I was holding on my bag and ran as fast as I could.

It didn't matter if I didn't say goodbye. He won't look for me after all.

I ran and ran. I controlled the tears that were about to fall. _A little more Cagalli, you're almost home._ I said to myself. _You can cry there all you want_.

And so I did. I plopped on my bed and locked the door. Good thing that my parents weren't at home that time or they wouldn't give me a break if they heard me sob.

_I'm not going to be his first kiss. Or his next. Or the next. Or the next. _

Gosh. I felt so pathetic.

Then my phone beeped. I really didn't want to get it but I did. It was from Athrun.

"_Cagalli! You'll never guess what happened today! I'll call you in a while; I'm still gonna having dinner with her."_

"Darn you!" I threw my cell phone to the ground, and luckily, it fell on my shoes.

A fresh batch of tears was going come out again. I was tired of pretending that I was okay with it at school, with Athrun. So I lay down and curled into my stomach and cried.

I wanted the earth to swallow me alive.


	3. Chapter 3

If Athrun called, I sure didn't hear it. I had a very deep slumber after hours of crying. When my mother would knock on my door to call me for dinner, I pretended that I was asleep and muted my sobbing. I heard her knock a lot of times, she must've been persistent to get me out of my room because when I got home, I didn't even bother greeting her and went straight to my room and slammed the door shut.

I got up from bed, realizing that I didn't even change clothes. I looked in the mirror and saw this miserable reflection of me. My eyes were read and swollen, all thanks to you Athrun.

Oh yes my phone. I got my phone which was almost inside my shoe already. Gross if you ask me, but my feet don't smell. I flipped open my phone and as expected, there were five missed calls from Athrun. I was surprised that my scandalous ring tone did not wake me up, my ring tone is so loud that even the people outside would hear it. Oh well. He didn't just call me, he also left a message.

_Hey Cagalli! I guess you're asleep already. Oh well, I'll just see you tomorrow and tell you what happened. Goodnight Cags! :):D_

Wow he sure must be really happy. I should be right? I should be even though I know that Meer isn't that angel that she really is. I should be even though I was the one who wrote the letter that made Athrun believe that it was Meer. I should be happy even if…

Oh no the tears are starting to fall again. I shouldn't be crying this much.

I should take a shower, that way, even if I cry, it wouldn't be that evident.

-o0o-

"Good Morning Mom!" I enthusiastically greeted my mom while I kissed her on the cheek and sat down the table to eat breakfast. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Good Morning Athrun. My, you seem happy today and you also look different. Do you mind telling me what happened yesterday? Why were you late in getting home anyway?" My mom nudged me and I didn't have any choice but to tell her.

"Well you see mom, it turns out that this girl whom I like so much, likes me as well. She just confessed to me yesterday and we went out for dinner. Sorry to worry you." I smiled at her knowing that when it comes to things like this, she's very considerate and not to mention supportive. I ate my meal and watch my mom while she is somehow surprised by what I told her, and then she opened her mouth to say, "You mean Cagalli?"

I almost choked out the juice I was drinking. How could my mom think it was Cagalli? "Not her mom," I said in between coughs. "Meer, her name is Meer. Come on mom, how could it be Cagalli? She's my best friend! But you know, she helped me in writing a letter to give Meer."

"Well because she was the first girl that popped into my head dear." She said apologetically. "So tell me about her."

"She's…" I really didn't know where to start with, I was finding words until I looked at my watch and gasped. "…late!"

"She's late? You'll meet today?"

"No I mean, I'm late! Sorry mom! But I'll just tell you later." I dashed gulping the juice and grabbing a piece of bread. After kissing my mom, I dashed outside while popping the slice of bread into my mouth.

"Bye dear!" I heard my mom shout after me.

-o0o-

I purposely came to school a bit late so that Athrun wouldn't talk to me before our classes. I may not be able to control myself and you know, cry in front of him. I hate it when I look weak in front of him.

Wait, maybe this is a bit later than I had expected. I should run.

So I did, I also received some words from my literature teacher as I came into the classroom, panting.

"Miss Athha! You know better than to come late today! We're gonna have a quiz today! Please sit down, I will start distributing the papers." I heard her say. I made my way to my chair avoiding the stares of my classmates, mostly avoiding the stare of a green-eyed best friend of mine. I hate having the spotlight on me.

Oh shit a quiz. I forgot to study. I'm gonna die.

As she started distributing the papers, I tried to recall the lesson we had yesterday. Oh shit. I'm so not ready for this. _A man went to this mall and somehow saw that inside the mall, there was no social… _I whispered to myself.

I got my paper and read the instructions.

_Answer the questions in no less than 5 sentences._

_How does the main character compare himself to the mall that he was in? Why did he look at himself that way?_

_What is the dominant tone of the story? Explain how the dominant tone helps in emphasizing the irony of the story._

_List down the things the main character did at the mall._

_In spite of the main characters' lack of ability, does he still have value like all the other persons inside the mall?_

_Look at the opposition of the ideology that the main character and the mall represents, how do you see the deconstruction of the relation that the mall describes._

"You may start now. You have thirty minutes to finish the test." I heard Miss Badgiruel say.

Oh shit. I know the story but, I really didn't listen to yesterday's discussion. Who cares if the story has irony? Is there a need for this literary comprehension shit? I'm gonna fail this.

I wrote down whatever was on my mind back then. It didn't matter if it reached five sentences, I couldn't even answer the questions, let alone write 5 sentences. My answers on some items reached five sentences, only because I wasn't making any sense at all. My sentences only meant one idea and I just rephrased and paraphrased them.

After writing, I quickly reread my paper; there wasn't anything that I was able to add. I swear I am so not going to take literature for granted anymore. There was nothing more I can squeeze out of my already drained mind so I decided to bow my head so that I wouldn't be able to look at Athrun's back, who was seated two chairs before me.

"Okay. That's enough. Pass your papers forward." Miss Badgiruel said. I passed my paper to Miri who passed it to Athrun, so on and so forth.

"How did you find our test Cagalli?" Miri faced towards me with a smile.

"It was shit." Not bothering that my head was still bowed down to the desk.

"You didn't study didn't you?" She laughed while she was poking my arm.

"I did not." I looked up to her and bowed my head again.

"There's always a next time you know." She was so positive about this. I bet she aced the test. "Uhm. Are you crying?" She asked worried.

My head sprang up as fast as an eye would have when blinking. "No. I'm just so sleepy. That's all."

"Liar." She poked her tongue out. "You can tell me about it later okay?"

How could I refuse Miri? She was so kind, bubbly and helpful that refusing her would be rude. I smiled at her and muttered a thank you.

"No problem."

-o0o-

"So, you finally confessed?" Miri squealed.

"Shut up Miriallia! Tone your voice down please?" I pleaded. We were in the girls' bathroom. Not that anyone would hear us because, we were only the two girls inside. But then, you can never be too careful.

"I'm so sorry!" I can tell that she really tried, but simply failed. "I just got so excited and all. So, what did he say?"

"He said: 'Meer definitely wrote this', in front of my face."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said: 'Maybe. You'll never know', or something of the sort."

"What? You didn't tell him you wrote it?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because he might be disappointed and…"

"And?"

"…isn't it just awkward if he finds out that it was me and then he got disappointed and all, and couldn't really talk in front of my face because of it?"

"Well, you have a point. What did he do then?"

"Well, he wrote a letter to Meer with my help and then…"

"Then?"

"They were making out and I kinda figured out that they were together."

"I'm so sorry if that happened Cagalli."

"Please Miri, don't make me cry again." The tears started welling up again.

"Oh Cagalli. I'm really sorry." Miri said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Mir." I hugged her back. I'm glad that I have a friend like her.

"So then, were do you want to go now?"

"Can we please eat? I'm so starving."

We headed out of the washroom and made our way to the cafeteria. I was just wishing that I wouldn't run into Athrun.

And we didn't.

Because he was seated with Meer, his hands draped around her waist while near him and almost cuddling him, and I wanted to vomit.

"Are you okay Cagalli?" Miri asked concerned about what I would react after seeing that scene.

"I guess. Can we sit somewhere far from them please?" I quietly pleaded and we seated in a table that was opposite theirs. It was possible for him to see me.

-o0o-

While we ate, we talked about different stuff. We talked about our subjects, yesterday's 'Life with May' episode, the Australian Open players and who won and stuff. She really wanted to make me laugh and she was relieved and she heard me laughing about what we were talking about. I was grateful for Miri because she didn't rub the topic of Athrun in. I must say, if you ask me if I have a girl best friend, I would definitely say that she is.

"Uhm Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"Athrun's approaching."

"Wha- Ack!" I turned around and saw Athrun. He poked my cheek and I saw him smile. That sure made my inner self blush, but I shouldn't let him notice that.

"Cagalli! Hey Miri!" He gave both of us a wave and sat beside me. "So why did you leave me yesterday? You also didn't answer my calls last night!" he raised an eyebrow. God Athrun. What a stupid question. Really.

He looked different today; he was wearing this green polo that I saw him wearing that one time, but today, he looks like he had this extreme makeover. His polo was rolled up that you could almost see his biceps. The polo was fully opened and he wore a white plain shirt that fitted him perfectly. And to top all of that off, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Wow oh wow. From a nerdy look to this super duper hot guy look. I wanted to drool.

"I thought that you two needed your space, so I left. So how did it go? And I feel asleep so I probably didn't hear you." I said as I nudged him.

"She said she likes me too. You didn't answer me even though you had this ear crashing tone?"

"I'm guessing that you had dinner and you took her home. My mom has difficulty in waking me up even when she shakes me!"

"Yes, how'd you figure that out? I bet your mom was the one who couldn't sleep with your ring tone."

"You texted me Zala! Yeah, she said that she woke up and tried to wake-"

"Woah! You two are amazing! You talk with two topics at the same time!" Miri cut us.

"We're best friends." We said at the same time. The three of us laughed.

"You look different today." Miri said noticing his outfit.

"Yeah. Meer sort off advised me to put this, put that, remove this, and tada!"

"Yes I can see that she has done a nice job." I nudged him. "You look like a real hottie."

"I was going to buy you lunch but then seeing that you already have one." He said while he was taking something out of his pocket. "Here." He handed me a new pack of gummy worms.

"Thank you Athrun. That's very kind of you."

"I have to go back to Meer now. Sorry." He said standing up.

"Yeah sure no problem." I said.

"I'll go on ahead now. Call you later. See you around Miri."

Miri waved at him and he went back to Meer and they kissed.

"Yuck. Talk about excessive PDA." Miri said sticking her tongue out of disgust.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before I lose it."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Kira and Cagalli are not twins.:)

Read and Review please? :(

I felt like the happiest boy in the world.

After Meer and I got together, we spent almost all of our time together. During mornings, we would meet by this park and walk to school together. When we arrived in school, we usually sit on the benches by the trees and talk about stuff and *cough* make-out *cough*. She's really a good kisser, when we kiss, she is usually the one who dominates, but I don't mind. Then I walk her to her class. I've been using my phone in class frequently, we text while we have classes and I'm glad that my teachers don't notice me. I'm thankful to my classmates too, they don't really blow my cover but instead they back me up. Then during breaks, we obviously spent time together then *cough* make-out some more *cough*. Then we go out to the malls and other places to stroll and look at shops and things. At home, we talk over the phone or the computer. She is without a doubt, the first and last person I talk to everyday.

I feel so happy. What could go wrong?

Being with Meer also means less time with Cagalli and my other friends. When Meer and I weren't together yet, during the mornings, I would meet up with Kira, Yzak and Dearka to school. During breaks, I would usually hang-out with my hot-headed best friend and tease her until she gets so red with fury and then chases me until one of us give up. After school, I hang out with the boys or with Cagalli.

But thank God they aren't mad at me for not hanging-out with them like I use to. I'm really grateful that they understand, I'll really make it up to them.

"Thinking of me?" Meer pecked me on the cheek as she sat down. She looked pretty as ever, she was wearing a striped sleeveless top, and was wearing a mini skirt. I couldn't help but somehow stare at her legs. She has nice legs.

I inwardly slapped myself as I brushed those thoughts away.

"You could say that. You look nice." I gave her a smile and went back to eating.

"I'm glad, because I had a hard time choosing what to wear this morning." She laughed a bit.

"I assure you that you look good in whatever you wear." I ran my hand on her hair.

"Why thank you honey! I'm very flattered" She smiled back and brought out her food.

"You're only eating those?" I looked disapprovingly as I saw that the only food that was on her tray was an apple.

"Well, they're the only ones the bitchy concessionaires were selling that didn't have any carbs." She gave the apple a bite.

"But, won't you be hungry later on?" I asked.

"Athrun, Athrun. We girls want to maintain our figure. So we just eat what we know won't make us bigger." She said as if it was the most common thing ever. I thought of Cagalli. She wouldn't care if she'd get fat as long as she wouldn't starve to death. She also wasn't the type of person that would parade around wearing sexy outfits. I chuckled to myself.

"Eating proper lunch won't make you any fatter; you should just eat a balanced diet." I lectured her.

"Here, eat this." I handed her my sandwich.

"No Athrun. I don't want to get fat!" She said pushing the sandwich back to me.

"Your loss." I ate the sandwich and looked at Cagalli's table.

She was seated with Kira and Dearka. I guess Dearka made this lame joke again, she was laughing so hard that she looked like she was about to fall off the floor.

"Hi!" Luna said as she sat on our table.

"You won't mind it if I go somewhere for a second won't you?" I said.

"Yeah sure, take your time honey."

I stood up and went to Cagalli's table. I really missed her. I also missed Kira and the guys. It's been a while, I guess.

-o0o-

"So how is he?" Luna nudged Meer the moment Athrun walked out of the table.

"Well, he's hot and is a gentleman."

"So how does it feel when you kiss?"

"From our make-out sessions, I already thought that it was his first time kissing a girl. But he learns fast, every time we make out, he gets better."

"How about in bed?"

"I haven't tried yet, he's such a gentleman. I'm the one who always starts kissing him. When I reach out to unbutton his blouse he pulls away."

"Oh. He's a gentleman and a virgin." Lunamaria emphasized.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna surprise him and be his first."

"You go girl!" She smiled. "Hey, isn't that Cagalli?"

"His best friend." She nonchalantly replied.

"I know, but don't you feel jealous or something?"

"Why should I? That girl isn't of a competition to me. Just look at how she dresses." Meer pointed out.

"You have a point. Comparing her cargo pants and a faded t-shirt versus your designer outfit and shoes? I'd say, no match." She stifled a laugh.

"My point exactly." Meer said. "Why did Athrun like me even though he was always with her? Look at me. Beautiful." She pointed at herself and to Cagalli's table. "Look at her. Not."

"Well, in that case you don't have to worry about her being a threat." Lunamaria laughed as the two girls stared into the table that Cagalli was seated.

-o0o-

"Oh hey Zala!" Dearka said as he tapped my back. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Hey you!" I gave Dearka and Kira a high five. "By our table, gossiping with Lunamaria. Here you are Cagalli." I said handing her gummy worms.

"Thanks Athrun! I needed some battery. Dearka's been taking all of my energy." She said as she opened the wrapper and popped one into her mouth.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you always laugh whenever I speak. I must have this comedy bar talent!" He proudly said.

"More like your supposedly 'cool words' turning into lame jokes!" Kira cut in and the three of them laughed.

"So how've you been with Meer?" Dearka asked me.

"We're okay." I said. "How are you guys doing?"

We started to talk about a lot of things. I didn't know that Kira was starting to court Lacus, Meer's cousin. They sure looked alike, but Lacus was this more conservative girl.

"Hey Athrun!" Meer called me. "Let's go!"

"Wait up!" I said and turned to Cagalli, Kira and Dearka. "I'm so sorry, I have to-"

"It's okay!" Kira gave me a 'thumbs up'.

"Bye Cagalli. Bye guys."

"Bye." I all heard them say in unison.

-o0o-

"Can I just tell you how stupid you are?" Dearka said as Athrun left the table. "I mean come on, you wrote this hell-of-a-romantic letter and you're just letting Meer get all the credit?"

"Yeah Cagalli. It's not easy coming up with something like that and then you… I don't know. Perhaps waste a chance of being together with him?" Kira backed Dearka up.

They both looked at me disapprovingly. "Hey stop staring at me like that! What can I do now? They're together."

"Well, you could start by telling Athrun, how it was you that wrote the letter."

"That's the way!" Kira winked. The two could be such idiots.

"I really can't do that now. It'll be too late." I countered. I just didn't have the confidence anymore. When I wrote that letter, I really felt confident in myself and with that letter. But then when Athrun suspected that it was from Meer, I felt all hopes fade and let him live on his fantasy.

"They're not married yet. No it's not." Kira reassured me.

"But still? They're in this-" I countered back.

"Who cares?" Dearka cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, I care. What about what the people think? Everybody knows they're together." I worriedly asked them. No way was I letting them win this.

"Then don't mind if some people see you as a bitch or something." Kira shrugged. "Besides, they really don't know the story."

"They also might side you when they know." Dearka assured me.

"No way."

"Come on Cagalli Yula Athha! You fiery hell of a person! Do it!" Dearka was persuading me and Kira too. The pressure was getting to me.

"I can't." I mumbled. I really couldn't, I was scared.

"So that's it?" Dearka said, disappointed. "You're just giving up like that?"

"I guess." I really didn't know what to answer them; I really didn't want to give up and was hoping as well. But my low self-esteem took over.

"But, if you think about it, you could be the girl that Athrun's holding, hugging and kissing; not her." Kira said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeah, it's your loss Athha." Dearka was all in that 'tsk tsk tsk', it was mocking me.

"Guys, can you please not confuse me anymore? I don't want any misunderstanding to happen any longer." I bowed my head and they took it as a sign to stop.

"Whatever. Your choice." Dearka said before finally dismissing the topic.

But deep inside I knew that they were right. Deep inside of me, I wanted to tell Athrun that it was me. I felt ultimately jealous of Meer while she's the one who gets to kiss and hug Athrun! _Stop pretending you bitch! _I wanted to pounce on her and tell her that straight in the face, and making Athrun dead-pissed alongside. But she really doesn't have an idea what I'm talking about so, Athrun gets mad at me and refuses to speak to me.

That situation can be really messy.

I just don't want Athrun to stay away from me. I would be more than heartbroken if he decides not to speak to me.

But I somehow wanted Athrun to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lying on the bed with my head suspended in the edge of the bed was a real comfort to me. When I want to ponder on things, or to think of ideas, I plop my head upside down and think. Currently I was thinking of what to give or what to do on Athrun's birthday.

_Athrun's birthday._

_Athrun Zala's birthday._

Hmm.

It got me all nervous. _What should I give him on his birthday?_ It has to be something special, something he'd appreciate.

But what?

My phone ringed, I looked at the caller id and it showed this number I don't know of. I wanted to reject the call, but something tells me that I should answer it. So I did.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cagalli!" This high-pitched voice came from another end of the line. It sounded familiar, too familiar.

"Who's this?" I asked, hopefully it wouldn't be…

"Meer." She said. I was just hoping that it wasn't her. Great. Just Great.

"What do you want?" I asked her straight-forwardly. I knew it might sound rude, but hey, we're not friends at all. And I don't want her ego to get bigger because I sound thrilled to have her call me, trust me, I feel the opposite. You aren't that special. Who cares if people think you're drop-dead-gorgeous? I don't. People I know think that Lacus is hotter, prettier and _**nicer**_. Yeah, I want to emphasize the last word.

"Well, you see, Athrun's birthday is coming so…" She stopped. She might be having those doubts if it really is Athrun's birthday next week.

"Go on." I demanded her to continue.

"Well, I want it to be special."

"So? How does it concern me anyway?" I spoke to her nonchalantly. Is she purposely rubbing it in that she and Athrun are together? Even the nerve of calling me, I wanted to pull this bitch's hair out.

"Don't be rude you bi-!" I swear if she said the word 'bitch' directly on the line, I would hang up on her, but then I noticed that her voice became more serious "Listen, I'm gonna need your help."

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" I snapped back. We were never friends; she also has a knack of staring at people with this kind of way that makes the person inferior to her.

"Because he's your best friend."

I was silent, of course everyone knew that. It wasn't really convincing.

"And of course, as his best friend, I know that you're also planning something to surprise him with. Am I right?" She added.

"Of course I am." I answered; I hope it wasn't too defensive.

"What do you say we help each other in planning him this surprise party?"

"I'll think about it." I replied and started to hang-up until…

"I want your answer now! We only have a week, stop wasting time!" She demanded. What a bitch.

"What do you want to do anyway? I'm only helping if you have something in mind already." I said in an irritated voice.

"Can we hold the party…" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "…in your house?"

That took me by surprise. "What? No! What about in your house? **You're** the girlfriend!" I emphasized the last sentence.

"I can't have it in my house! My parent's are having some guests that time! Please agree on this!" She pleaded. I can't help but feel slightly pleased; I was having her say 'please'. I was having one of those moments that I felt that Meer isn't really that powerful and controlling.

"Hmm… Let me check." I popped my head out the door and shouted. "Mom! Do we have something to do next Saturday?"

"Your dad and I will be going on this function honey! Why?" My mom got midway up the stairs.

"Can I use our house for Athrun's surprise party?" I asked. Hoping she'd say no.

"Of course sugar!" She enthusiastically said. "But please don't break anything okay?"

"Got that mom!" I closed my door and went back to the speaker. "It's alright with my mom." I said.

"That's great!" She squealed. "Let's talk about all the other details in school okay?" Then she hung up. What a rude bitch.

-o0o-

"Hey!" I looked up from the book I'm reading and saw Miri with Lacus.

"Hello Miri! Hi Lacus." I said as they sat down. I quickly glanced at Lacus. She really looked a lot prettier than Meer. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with this golden clip that was placed on the left side of her bangs. She was wearing this white loose top that also had these loose sleeves and faded jeans that looked cute on her. Her top almost looked like the ones that Princess Jasmine of Aladdin wears. Now, that's one way of dressing up without showing too much but makes guys think you're cute. Meer should definitely idolize her, when guys see her, one word: lust. Miri looks cute as well, with her somehow loose statement shirt: _You'll drop your jaw, when you see Miriallia Haww. _I was amused on how it rhymes: Jaw and Haww. I made a mental note to have one made for myself.

"What's that?" Miri peered over my fingers trying to read the title.

"One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez." I said as I resumed reading the book.

"I've read that book already." Lacus smiled. "It can be such a drag but still, I think the story's great."

"Oh I'm started to get really irritated. It has I think over six-"

"Seven." Lacus corrected me. I was in quick awe. How did she know I would say that?

"Right. It has over seven generations, and yet the names are used over and over again. Heck there's this guy that has 18 sons and all of them have an 'Aureliano' on it."

"Yes, that was confusing." Lacus said, second-motioning me. "Almost all of their names were repeated am I right? If I'm not mistaken, they used the Ursula and Amaranta's name in naming a girl: Amaranta Ursula." She laughed.

"Yes! It's also gross that they're all mad and in love about people in their family tree! Talk about incest!" I almost spat the word out of my mouth.

"Well yes, the theme 'solitude' suggests that-"

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm feeling all left out!" Miriallia frowned.

The three of us stopped talking for a moment and we all laughed.

"Okay okay. Enough about literature, the heck." I closed my book remembering that I stopped reading at page 357.

"So, you said Meer called you?" Miri asked.

"Well yeah."

"What did you two talk about?" Lacus excitedly asked me.

"Don't tell me, it's about…" Miri said, almost hesitating to say it.

"Athrun?" Lacus said, breaking the ice.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked. I was really starting to be freaked out by Lacus. It's like she knows everything.

"Well, I just figured that out. Since, you and Athrun are best friends, while my cousin and Athrun are currently, dating." She explained.

"You're good." I gave her a 'thumbs up'. She's very accurate on stuff like this.

"So what did she ask you?" Miri asked.

I told them my conversation with Meer on the phone. They had these amused expression on their faces.

"I can't believe you said 'yes'! Mir said as she started to laugh.

"My cousin can really persuade people into doing things her way." Lacus added. I hate to admit it, but that cousin of hers can really force someone into agreeing with her even though it's against their will. The worst part is that, I was the one who fallen for it.

"I'm so stupid." I muttered to myself.

"No, Cagalli!" Lacus comforted me. "Besides, you did it for Athrun's sake right?"

"You're right." I sighed. "At least it'd be easier if someone like her helps in the party."

"Hey!" Someone shouted in the back, it was Meer, my worst nightmare. She almost ran to us and sat down the table along with her friend Luna.

"Hi cousin!" Lacus waved at her.

"Heya Lacus!" Meer winked and then she turned to me to much of my dismay. "So Cagalli, I was thinking that maybe I could go to your house earlier to set up the decorations."

"Yeah sure." I replied nonchalantly. I wanted to end our conversation as soon as possible.

"That's great!" She clapped her hands and turned to both Lacus and Miriallia. "You two want to help?"

"Hey! The more the merrier!" Luna had this smug face on.

The two of them were hesitating to help. They both looked at me first, and then I gave them a smile to reassure them that it was okay to help us.

"Sure!" Miri answered enthusiastically.

"Count me in." Lacus smiled at all of us.

"What about the food?" Lunamaria asked as Meer was about to stand up and leave.

"That's taken care of already!" She winked for the second time. "I'm so excited for my surprise for him! I'm sure he'll be shocked but he'll appreciate it!" She excitedly said.

"What surprise?" Me, Miri, Lacus and Luna said in unison. I was surprised that Luna didn't know about it. I thought they knew every bit of each other.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." Meer said dreamily while spelling out the words. We all frowned, especially me. I know I'm not that kind of girl that wants all those juicy moments, but hey, I'm a girl and it's about Athrun. "But, I think you'll figure it out on Saturday! So see you then! Stand up Lunamaria let's go!" They waved at us one last time and exited the cafeteria.

I kept staring at them until their bodies disappeared in the cafeteria door. I had a hunch that it wasn't an ordinary surprise.

Then I somehow had those Goosebumps and I don't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where should I put this?" Miriallia asked us as she was carrying the Athrun's birthday banner.

"I have no idea." I shrugged as I continued pumping the balloons. "Go ask Meer."

"Put it there! Hang it on both sides of the window, so that when Athrun walks in, it's evident!" Meer jumped up and down.

"Straighten both sides you two!" Lunamaria said as Lacus and Miri held the opposite sides of the banner. "What do you think?"

"Not bad." I said as I released the balloons I gripped in my hands and suspended it to the ceiling.

"I'm so nervous! I hope Athrun would really appreciate this!" She squealed.

Luna put arm over her shoulder. "Of course he would! We really planned this party and the decors look nice!"

What Lunamaria said was true, it did look nice. I didn't know that Meer had a knack for this kind of stuff. I know her obviously as a party goer, but it didn't cross my mind that she could be a party organizer and a decorator. The decorations were all in place, she set up this Halloween sort of theme, because Athrun's birthday was almost Halloween.

But thank god she didn't make it into a costume party. Lacus would definitely force me into a dress so that we could be Fauna, Flora and Merryweather, the three fairies in that princess Disney movie I don't remember. Please. I do not want to be seen in those frilly and short dresses, which litter glitters when you walk. Lacus will also manage to make me wear high heels that would really hurt my feet. I don't know about her, but how can she withstand wearing shoes that hurt your feet? Maybe it's a talent of hers.

"Cagalli, how much time do we have left?" Lacus said as she helped setting up the 'Happy Birthday Athrun!' banner. She was feeling all anxious, because they couldn't align the banner.

"Two hours." I said, feeling relaxed since all of them were in a panic, I decided to be the one that made it balanced. "We almost finished everything, don't worry."

"We're done with the banner!" Lacus finally exclaimed as she got down the stool and took a second look of the banner. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"We're all good cousin." Meer gave her a tap on her shoulder, and she used her other hand to wipe the sweat that was trickling down her neck. Was that too hard? Or it was just that because she didn't really allow herself to sweat that this preparing thing was like work-out for her?

"We should prepare." Meer said, grabbing her bag. "Let's go Luna." The hell. She didn't even bother helping in cleaning the mess. She stopped midway and looked back at me. "Is it okay if I leave now Cagalli? I still have a lot of preparation to do."

HELL NO! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CLEAN THIS ALL UP BY MYSELF? I REALLY HAVEN'T CONTRIBUTED TO THIS MESS ANYWAY! YOU'RE SO A PERFECTIONIST THAT YOU KEEP TEARING DOWN ALL THOSE PAPERS AND THROWING THEM ASIDE, THEN GETTING NEW ONES. DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY FOR ME?

"No problem." I said. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I said to myself. But I can't really stand being with her another minute long.

"Don't worry, we'll just help Cagalli." Miri said as she got down the stool as she finished giving touches to the decorations.

"We owe you a bunch. See you all later!" Meer and Luna made a ma dash to the door and before I knew it, their car was screeching and the noise became softer and softer until I couldn't hear the engines.

"It looks like they still have a lot to work on." Miri laughed and soon, all three of us were laughing.

Lacus went serious all of the sudden. "Are you sure that you're okay with this Cagalli?" She asked me.

I knew what she meant and I nodded and answered. "Of course, they're together now. There's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to accept it." Even if it hurts me so much, even when just the sight of them together, with their hands locked to the others, shatters my mood. I'd have to deal with it. That was the way I wanted it to be. I picked up the pieces of papers and wrappers on the fool and crumpled it into one big bowl. "And besides, Athrun's happy." I said bitterly and threw the ball of trash directly on his name on the banner.

"Cheer up Cagalli!" Lacus bounced, sensing my sadness. Miri also came near me. "We're here for you, okay?" Miri gave me a big hug and soon Lacus joined in.

"We should get ready as well!" Lacus suggested. "Can we use your room upstairs?"

"Sure, go ahead." I shrugged them off.

"What do you mean 'go ahead'?" Miri disapprovingly raised her eyebrow. "The last one to get to Cagalli's room will have to call herself, no wait let me rephrase that, will have to announce that she is a sore loser at the party later!" She shouted and the two of them, like Meer and Lunamaria, made a mad dash to the stairs, laughing like lunatics in the process. They were pulling each other so that one could get ahead and the other would fall behind.

"That's unfair! You two have a head start!" I snapped back into the real world and chased after them.

"What's this? Making an excuse for later?" Miri managed to say in between her pants. They were upstairs already. I was halfway up. I lost at my own stairs. I could not believe it.

"So? When can you say it later? Everyone's supposed to listen to you!" Lacus smirked. Wow, I never knew that she could be evil.

I glared at the two of them. I would not wager my pride for this.

"We're only kidding." Lacus smiled innocently. The three of us burst into laughter again.

I was very lucky to have them as friends.

-o0o-

"Meer!" Luna squealed while she was blow-drying her hair. "Please tell me what this special surprise is?"

Meer was at the midst of putting eye shadows and paused for a moment. "Do you really want to know?"

"Hell yeah." She put down the blow-dryer and went near the big mirror where Meer was seated. "Don't tell me you plan on keeping it a secret from me until later!"

"Alright!" She stood up and untied her robe. She was wearing black lingerie underneath.

Luna stayed put on her chair; she was gaping at Meer for some time then snapped out of her reverie. "You plan on," She paused and gulped "doing it?"

"Wipe that look off your face! It's annoying!" Meer tied her robe and sat down with Luna. "Don't you think it's the best present to give him?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where will you do it and how will you escape the guests?" She wondered as she brushed her hair and started to apply lipstick.

"I'm sure our friends wouldn't mind if I want to spend alone time with Athrun. I'm also sure that Cagalli and her parents won't mind either if we use their bedroom." She laughed.

"On the contrary, I think Cagalli would mind."

"She can't do anything about it anyway. She agreed on letting us use her house, and that includes all parts of her house!" Meer's voice rose.

"You sure you want to do your first time with Athrun?"

"Hello Luna! Have you seen how well-built his body is? He looks definitely hot, but is too dense to even notice! After I gave him a makeover, all the other girls are starting to drool over him! Of course I want to mark him mine!"

Lunamaria stared at her best friend for a long time and sighed. "Your choice." She rolled her eyes unbeknownst to Meer.

-o0o-

I hate this.

I fucking hate this.

I really fucking loathe this.

Even though, Meer didn't make Athrun's party into a costume party. My friends, who I am so happily grateful for, forced me to wear a dress.

I repeat, a dress.

A fucking dress.

A dress! For the love of the fucking-

Alright that's enough cursing. I've said a lot a while ago.

I was screaming bloody murder a while ago; I cannot believe that Lacus and Miri went to the heights of even handcuffing my foot to the bottom of my bed. Saying that they'd rather let me rot there than to see me parading in a cargo pants for the party later. They kept on black mailing me! Heck I didn't even know that Lacus was good at doing blackmail, must've learnt it from the witch.

"Can I tear this dress now? I look like an idiot." I was dead serious. The dress wasn't that bad, if I wasn't the one who will be wearing it in the first place! The dress was white with this thin strap, its sort-off ruffled top and balloon skirt. The site of it on me, made me puke. Its length was an inch or two higher than my knee, and oh, did my legs shiver… with fright! At least, I didn't have to wear heels, just flats as a consolation.

"Come on. You are so not an idiot." Miri enlightened me. "It looks nice on you." I turned and gave her a glare. She was wearing a light brown dress that smoothly flowed until her knees.

"It does." Lacus added. "Besides, it's a special occasion. We didn't have a chance to wear those fairy outfits, but that isn't stopping us or you for that matter, to wear a dress." She smiled. Lacus was in a lavender colored dress. Needless to say, she looked beautiful as ever. Gross. I sound like a lesbian now.

I looked at the mirror one more time; my hair that was daily disheveled flowed was straight, shiny and bouncy. Thanks to the power of a flat iron. I had light make up on, Miri sure knows how to master this despite her being sporty and all. I didn't really look that dumb in the dress, in fact I looked, pretty. Wow. That's a new word.

The doorbell rang and the three of went downstairs and opened the door. It was Dearka, Yzak, Nicol and Kira.

"Wow!" Was that all that Nicol could say.

"Punch me. I must be dreaming." Dearka said when he saw me, containing himself from laughing.

"Will this do?" I asked him, my fist hurling directly to his face after that and fell to the floor.

"Hey! That was an expression! It hurts!" He rubbed his swollen cheek while Yzak, who was dying of laughter, helped him stand up.

"Don't look down on her, just because she's in a dress." He said and he pulled Dearka up.

"Did I hear you say something?" I twitched and also sent my fist flying in his direction, when Kira held my hand.

"Tsk. Stop this violence. Pretty girls don't just punch guys." Kira teased me.

Blushing at the word pretty, I wiggled my arm out of Kira's grasp and turned my back on them. "Say whatever you want."

"Come on you guys, don't tease her. She's been through a lot you know." Miri chuckled.

"Sorry about this." Kira said as he controlled himself from laughing any longer. "The decorations are nice."

"Thanks! We were the one who did those!" Lacus gave Kira a smile, which made his face flush beet red.

"Look who's embarrassed now Yamato!" I pointed at him and the group started laughing.

Dearka cleared his throat and began to speak. "I hope all of you don't mind, if I brought this." He said as he brought out alcohol from the cooler they bought.

"I don't." I said.

"drink." Lacus added.

"if it isn't cold." Miri finished her sentence, which sent the group laughing again.

Yzak got the bottles from Dearka and placed it on the fridge. The doorbell rang and soon, more guests arrived.

I was surprised that Meer invited so many people, there were people that I didn't really know but I just let them in. The house was starting to fill up, literally, there were people everywhere but I still didn't see Athrun.

"Hey fellas!" Lunamaria said entering the door. She was so wearing black leather tights, her ass outline by the suit with boots, and she had this tube top that was sequined, so it looked sparkly gold. I can't help but think that she has another gimmick after this party, maybe she'll be crashing a bar later? "Athrun's gonna enter! Hide and when I turned on the lights, sing happy birthday okay?" She said as she reached for the lights. The music was paused and everyone was hiding, it felt like we were sardines.

"They're here!" She said as she went to hide herself.

I heard a car parking in our lot. Then there was the clicking of heels and then I heard a voice of a girl and a boy namely, Meer and Athrun's.

"Here! Wait, watch your step. You might trip." Meer's voice was echoing through the silence.

"Where are we?" A clueless Athrun Zala asked.

"You're gonna find out. Here this way." She led him to the living room, removed his blindfold and turned on the lights.

"Cagalli's house?" Athrun was in a daze, I'm guessing that he was blindfolded long enough. I stared at the two of them; Athrun was wearing a red polo, and jeans. He looks so gorgeous! I mean handsomely gorgeous! Meer was wearing a simple dress. That's odd. It was so simple. What happened to the long preparation? I kinda expected her to be sophisticated or something.

"One, two, three…" Meer counted. That was our cue.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" We all popped out of all the places that my house could hide us, I first took a deep breath. Squishing with a lot of people in my house was unexpected. Then everyone was singing. Man, was it lame. It sounded as if we were drunk and ecstatic, some were laughing, some were complaining. If you haven't heard the birthday song before, it would sound all weird to you if you heard it from us for the first time.

After we finished singing, Athrun was dumbfounded. "I… I… don't know what to say…"

"I did this all for you!" Meer threw herself at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Wait, did she say that… my ears must've heard wrong. DID SHE SAY SHE DID THIS ALL? WHAT THE HECK. We weren't even credited for our work! Why I oughta.

"Isn't she sweet?" Luna popped in. Geez, when will she stop being her subordinate?

"Thank you Meer!" Athrun pressed her into a hug. "I appreciate it."

The crowd cheered and asked them to kiss; Meer didn't hesitate and put on a show. I wanted to puke and shout: _PDA! Public Display of Affection! Get a room freaks!_ I mean freak, because I'm only referring to Meer.

Everyone was talking, dancing and singing. The music was turned on again. I was amazed because there were party lights and even a disco ball that was set up. I stayed in one corner with Miriallia and Lacus. But they suddenly disappeared; it seems that they'll be dancing with Kira and Dearka. They invited me to dance with them but I rejected and said that what they did to me upstairs was enough torture and shooed them away to dance.

I glanced at them, they all looked so happy and giddy. I wanted to join them, but I really didn't feel like it. So I stayed put.

"Hello." A low voice came from behind and surprised me.

"Athrun!" I gave him a hug and he hugged back. Simple things like these are enough to make me happy. "Happy Birthday! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He smirked. "You don't seem to be looking for me." He raised his eyebrows. He must've saw me standing in this spot for a long time already.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered. "I was looking for you with my eyes you idiot!"

He chuckled and took a good look at me. "Who's the witch and what's her name?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I really didn't get what he meant. What if I answer him, Meer?

"I mean, who got you into that dress?" He laughed again. I felt my eyebrows twitch in annoyance. But then again, it was his birthday; I'll try to be nice.

"Consider yourself lucky today, for it's your birthday. If it wasn't, you would endure the pain of my fist implanted on your face." I threatened him, and then sighed. "It was Lacus who got me into this thing they call 'dress'." I spit the word dress out of my mouth.

"Well I should thank her for that." He joked. "At least I have the honor of seeing such a pretty lady in front of me, on my birthday of all days."

I blushed when I heard the word 'pretty'. I definitely didn't expect this from him. It made me feel that there were butterflies in my stomach. I bowed my head low and handed him a wrapped box. "Here. Take it." I said, not even bothering to look at him because he might see my tomato face.

"You got me a gift! Thank you so much!" He hugged me again. One word: Heaven.

I smiled at him and said. "Open that later okay?"

"Athrun!" Meer called out for him.

"I'll be back." He apologetically smiled at me.

"No, no it's okay. I'll go to Kira and the others." I said, but still. I didn't move from my spot.

The party got heated up after that. Dearka's alcoholic beverages were brought out and everybody was soon holding a shot glass. Athrun and Meer were the center of attention; Lunamaria was holding the cake while Meer put on the light of the candles.

"Make a wish honey!" She squealed.

What the fuck honey?

Athrun didn't react to her nickname for him and he blew the candles. After blowing, Meer piped in. "I think it's time to give Athrun my present! Now if you'll excuse us!" She smiled at the crowd around them as they made their way to the cake, slicing it into pieces.

I tried to follow where they went but they were lost. _Must've went out_. I thought. I was making my way to the washroom when I saw shadows going up the stairs. I walked to it to get a better view and was shocked at what I saw: Meer was pulling Athrun upstairs.

I didn't see any package. Meer didn't go up the stairs, earlier when we were preparing either.

Athrun looked so clueless.

Meer looked all flirtatious.

Then it hit me.

Oh fucking shit.

I wished I never said that they should get a room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I wished I never said that they should get a room._

I wish I really didn't.

So that was the reason for the simple dress, so that it could easily be removed.

I felt my heart shatter into little pieces. Athrun and Meer were gonna have sex! In my house of all places! And for their information, as if they cared at all, upstairs is my comfort zone, with them upstairs, how am I gonna let it all out? I don't know what room they went into, but still, I didn't want to find out.

I felt dumb staring at the stairs as if I were an idiot. No matter how much I stared at the steps that they just walked on, it wouldn't really turn back the time, now would it?

I made my way to Miri and the others. Dearka and Nicol were pulling off these crazy gestures and they were laughing about something that I didn't know off. But I didn't really care. I snatched the bottle of vodka from Dearka and started pouring on to my glass. They were all in shock.

"Well, well, look who decided to drink." Yzak crossed his arms and eyed me while he was amused.

"I didn't say that." I spat back. "I said, I didn't mind."

"I was the one who said that I don't drink." Lacus defended me from the cruel and evil Yzak.

"Oh yeah!" He cheered, obviously he was tipsy! "And Miri wanted it cold right?"

"You got it!" Miriallia gave him a 'thumbs up'

I was glad that nobody noticed that I already felt like crying. I was tried to join in and laughed at their jokes even though I was really in the mood to laugh at all.

I excused myself and went outside to get some fresh air. I took a deep breath, and tried to clam myself down. But no matter how much I try to forget, the more I remembered it. I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't notice that three people followed me outside.

It was then that Kira finally spoke to me, "Cagalli."

I turned around and found Miriallia, Lacus and Kira behind me, I was startled. They could see right through the mask I was hiding from. "Hey!" I tried to sound happy but I failed, big time. "What brings you three here?"

They all had the same look on their faces; I saw pity in their eyes. They were pitied me. Me, the fiery Cagalli Yula Athha was being pitied on.

"Cags, you don't have to hide it. We're friends." Miri said in that kind and pitying voice. I hated it. I just hated it.

I was playing dumb. I knew that it would only make it harder for me, but I really didn't want to show them that I was weak, Cagalli Yula Athha will never cry because of love. I smiled at them, a shallow one at that and asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You look like you want to cry." He said.

"So what if I do?" I said, and I felt my eyes brimming with tears. I turned my head to the side, my bangs covering my eyes.

Lacus approached me and held my cheeks with both of her hands and made me look at her straight in the eye. "Cagalli, if you want to share it with us when you're ready okay?" She smiled at me with her angelic and most genuine smile. Cagalli felt bad that they thought she doesn't trust them. She just wasn't ready, and Lacus knew what was on her mind. She was glad that she understood.

I smiled at them and reassured them. "When I'm ready okay? Not now."

They smiled at me, even though they were worried, they went back to Dearka and the others leaving me alone outside.

-o0o-

I let myself be dragged by Meer all the way upstairs because she told me that her birthday gift was upstairs. I wondered how big the surprise was that it was needed to be hidden upstairs. I whispered to her, "Is it really okay to leave the guests downstairs?" I looked back and saw Cagalli coming outside of the comfort room; I wanted to hang out with them.

"Yes it is dear. We'll only take a while." She said as she continued to pull me up the stairs.

We reached Cagalli's parents' bedroom, when Meer switched on the dimly lit lamp. I switched on the fluorescent lamp, lighting up the whole room. She laughed and turned the light off. "Athrun! You're spoiling my surprise!"

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

She giggled as she sat down on the bed. "Come here Athrun, sit down." She patted the space next to her and motioned me to come over.

I anxiously sat down the bed and waited for her to talk again. What could this surprise be? The room was dimmed and I could barely see a thing without my glasses. I finally turned to her and asked: "Uhm. Me-"

My eyes widened in shock, my brain started to register what was happening, Meer was kissing me! I felt her lips brush mine, but it was different this time. It felt so queer.

Compared to the other kissed we shared, it was never as rash and violent like this. She was all over me, sucking my lips and her tongue managed to enter my mouth, roaming my insides. I felt my body tremble, not because of excitement; it was really weird because I felt a tinge of fear.

Meer sensed that my body shivered so she pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes, in which I saw not love, but lust. "What's the matter Athie-dear?"

I was stuttering at that moment but I managed to say, "What are you doing?"

She gave me a flirtatious laugh and shoved me on the bed when I was off-guard. She sat on top of me and gave me another kiss. "I'm giving you my birthday surprise honey!" And she leaned and pressed her body on me and started kissing me again.

I couldn't move my body. I knew I could easily wriggle my hand out of my grasp while she pinned me down, but I didn't move it. Even though something in my insides told me to push her away, I couldn't. Why would I push her away? I love her right?

I felt like there was a debate going on inside my head. One was telling me to push her away. The other one was telling me to stay still, because I was her boyfriend, I shouldn't hurt her.

Jut because I'm her boyfriend?

Am I giving my consent to her just because I'm her boyfriend and I didn't want her to be hurt?

Is it conscience that says I shouldn't pull away because I'm her boyfriend?

Or is it that my conscience tells me to pull away because it doesn't feel right?

She stopped what she was doing and I felt relieved, only to find out that she removed her dress and revealed herself clad in black lingerie. Meer went above me again and started to unbutton my shirt. I held her hands, as if personally telling her to stop. But she gave me a shock by nibbling my neck. My shirt was already off before I knew it.

"I'm gonna give you the time of your life." She purred. "It'll be the first and best one we'll have."

She laid on top of me while she kissed me again, her hands exploring my chest. She looked at me in the eyes again, "Athrun, I..." I heard her say, I didn't know if she was only saying that now, now that she's turned on. She was about to kiss me. "…love you…"

Then I closed my eyes, preparing for another kiss, then I saw an image in my head.

_It was an image of Cagalli, and she was smiling at me. She was waving while calling my name._

With all my strength, I managed to push her away. "Stop!" I shouted at her, still deaf to the people outside because of the loud music. She fell off the bed with a loud thud. I shot up Uncle Uzumi and Aunt Via's bed and stood up.

She was shocked alright. It was written all her face. The confusion was also in mine.

We stared at each other for a long time; I saw tears clouding her eyes. But my mind refused to move to comfort her, so I looked away while the tears started flowing out of her cheeks.

"Why?" She asked me, anger was really evident in her voice and face.

"I'm so sorry." I finally looked at her; I grabbed my polo and buttoned It back up. "It just doesn't feel right?"

"But why?" She was shouting now, but it didn't give me the fright I had a while ago. "Am I not enough? I'm pretty and my curves are perfect and you're gorgeous! I don't see how it's not right! Am I not enough for you? What part of me is not pretty?" She ran to me, clutched my polo and starting shaking me, demanding for an answer.

"It's not that." I looked away again, feeling embarrassed. "It's just that…"

_I saw an image of Cagalli._

I couldn't say that, so I remained silent.

She let go of me and sat on the edge of the bed and stayed there for a long time. I stood by the door, wanting to go out of the room.

Since Meer remained silent, the tension was getting higher. I felt that it was suffocating me already; I turned the knob and opened the door. I was already leaving when she called me back.

"Wait!" I turned to her and found her dressing up quickly.

I waited for her to put on her dress and looked at herself at the mirror one more time before going out of the bedroom.

As we headed down the stairs, Meer turned to me first. With a glare, she said. "Please pretend that you had the best time of your life. I don't want to be embarrassed." She then turned around to greet the people that were waiting for us, as if she was a star waving to her fans.

The night continued on, we didn't exchange words, not even glances.

I was glad that we didn't.

-o0o-

I didn't feel like joining the fun anymore. After Kira and Lacus left me, I drowned myself in the bottle of alcohol I snatched from Dearka. The weird thing was that, no matter how much volume I drank already, I still wasn't feeling drunk. Not even tipsy for that matter.

I slumped back our backyard, with my hands hugging my feet as I swayed myself back and forth. I waited for the people to leave so that I could clean the house. I stood up as I heard my friends leave the house, they asked me if I needed help in cleaning but I only shrugged and told them that it was fine and they should leave already because it was already late.

When I noticed that all the people left, I started to clean up. I began tossing all the food containers and alcohol bottles in the garbage bag and tied the knot and dumped it in the trash can. I was about to pull the decorations when I heard a knock on the door.

It must be my parents. I hurried and answer the door only to find out that it wasn't my parents but Athrun.

"Hey. Did you forget something?" I gave him an icy stare.

"No. I just wanted to help you clean the mess." He scratched his head while he spoke.

"You mean in the bedroom? Don't worry I'll be on it. You don't need to worry." I sarcastically replied. What the hell was he trying to say?

"No, in the…" He stuttered. He must've been embarrassed that I knew. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect it."

I gave him a smile and started to reply calmly. "Well, I didn't expect it too." Then all hell broke lose. "AT LEAST YOU COULD'VE INFORMED ME BEFORE HAVING SEX IN MY PARENTS BEDROOM!" I shouted and slammed the door in his face.

"Go home Zala!" I shouted as I heard him apologizing to me on the front door.

-o0o-

I walked home with a heavy heart. There was no use talking to her in her present state. She was shocked and furious because she thought we had sex and she is under the influence of alcohol.

I reached home and lighted up my room. The golden wrapped box sitting on my desk caught my eye.

I reached for the box and gently untied the ribbon, then I peeled the wrapper of the box. I opened the box to find a blue sweat wrist band. There were also words embroidered on the bottom of the front of the wristband.

"_A! Always do your best! –C"_

I smiled as I tried it on my wrist. It was a perfect fit.

I have to apologize to Cagalli.

At that very moment, Athrun Zala wasn't even a least bit concerned about apologizing to his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hate math.

I mean, who cares if x + y = z and if the inverse of a number is a negative reciprocal? It's not like it's really going to be used in real life. What factor in my future life would this be applied to? I can count how many spoons of sugar can be added to a coffee. No need for a very long equation. Heck can't they just teach us the basic math and let us live in peace afterwards? I do not need a mind-boggling question to mix up my already twisted mind. Can't they just teach this complex and complicated crap to those who plan to be engineers and scientists?

It's not that I'm bitter, but no matter how much I try and practice, my grade won't go up. Hell I even study math for hours but still get a Cs and Ds on my tests. One time when I got a B, I totally jumped out in glee, in class. It was so embarrassing, then my math teacher said that most of the class on that specific test got As and B+s. Why did she have to rub it in on the mathematically challenged girl like me?

Athrun, yes Athrun. Every single test, he gets an A. I mean, what the fuck is that? There was one time that he said that he didn't get to study because it was his mother's birthday and they had to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. He was so worried that he was going to fail, when the test papers were out, my teacher first mentioned his name: "Athrun Zala, A, very good." Then after many students, she finally called me out and didn't even speak a word. It was a C. And it was me who studied all night long and it was him who was partying all night long. It wasn't fair. Life isn't fair. Damnit.

It's not only Athrun. Kira Yamato. That smart-ass. Because of his unbelievable prowess in math, he competes internationally, and wins. If Athrun is smart, Kira, is so very much smarter than him.

Why are people unconsciously smart?

Even Lacus Clyne and Miriallia Hawke, they get mostly B+s and As, their lowest results were Bs. There was one time I over heard them talking that they would take the optional test so that they can cancel out their B test.

It's not that my teacher is not good, in fact she's great, it's just that I'm really a slow learner and I need time so that I can understand the lessons fully.

Quiz, you're killing me. Even though my teacher said that you're only 10 items. Still. Can't understand how this shitty logarithm works. I was getting the hang of the exponents then you needed to come to my life.

"Hey. Mind if I sit?" A voice above me spoke, cutting my train of thoughts.

_Athrun. _

_Gosh you look so cute._

_Wait! What am I saying? I'm mad you! Cagalli Yula Athha! Concentrate!_

I looked up from the math book I was studying to find Athrun standing; he was somehow leveling his head to mine. I shrugged, "It's fine, go ahead." I nonchalantly said.

He took a seat beside me as I remained quiet while continuing to solve the items that were written in the book while consulting my notes.

_So to simplify the computation, let x be equal to log of 1 over 81 base 1 over 27. Then 1 over 27 raise to x is equal to 1 over 81… Then… uhh… I can express both sides of the equation as powers of 3… Am I doing this right? Thus… uhm… How did I do this again? 3 raise to negative 2x is equal to… Wait. It's supposed to be 3x… Damnit I can't concentrate! Athrun! _

It was awkward, the silence. Well since his birthday and their love-making in my parents' bedroom, I refused to talk to him. He tried calling my cell phone, but I didn't answer a single call, I didn't even reply to his texts.

I don't know why I even agreed to let him sit; I glanced with the corner of my eyes and saw his fingers silently tapping the table. Oh boy, he was nervous.

"Are you still mad at me?" He finally said amidst the silent and tense atmosphere.

I closed my math book and leaned on the bench. Well, I would be lying if I said no. "Yes."

"Sorry." He said in a tone that was almost like a whisper.

"I was really irritated you know, back then." I started to say as I put my pencil down the table and rested my chin on both of my hands with my elbows on the table.

He nodded, urging me to continue.

"Why, of all places, would you and your girlfriend have sex in my parents' bedroom? It's really rude for my part. My house was the one used for the party and yet it was like I was the only person that had no idea what was going on." I tried to remain placid; it would be very embarrassing if I had to yell at Athrun inside the library.

"I'm really sorry about that." He turned to face me. "I had no idea of what was happening either."

Well that was true. When I observed them both ascending up the stairs, 'clueless' was plastered all over Athrun's face.

I sighed. "Well I guess I can't do anything about it now. It happened already. You and Meer had done it already. What's the use of still talking about it? Nothing is gonna happen if we still mope about it. It just irks me more."

"You know," he started to say. "Meer and I didn't do-"

"Shut it Athrun Zala. What's done is done. I forgive you okay? So please don't mention it anymore." I kinda felt bad when I saw the look on Athrun's face. It was sad and I guess he wanted to explain, but really, I didn't want to talk about it. "Treat me later." I absentmindedly said.

"Huh?" He was obviously shocked by what I just said.

"What? Do I need to spell it for you?" I glared at him and cocked my eyebrow. "It's our deal remember?"

"Oh alright." He chuckled. I was glad that the look that he had a while ago vanished. "But I thought I'd just treat you gummy worms and lunch."

"You've no choice mister." I smirked. "Treat me or friendship over?"

"Oh so now you're threatening me?" He chortled. "I can't believe my ears Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Exactly." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He first put his hand on his chin while thinking; he then looked back at me and said. "Alright, I'll treat you later. Anything you want."

"Somebody's very generous today." I joked.

"Don't tease me." He laughed. "What's that?" His eyes fixed on the book that rested my arm.

"I'm studying math." I opened the book and flipped to the page that I was answering a while ago. I got my pencil and continued solving. Then I realized than I needed Athrun's knowledge in math when I couldn't solve a number. "Hey Athrun, can you help me?"

"Can I see?" His hand reached for my book and looked over the items. "This item?" He pointed to the number that had a circle, a very dark shaded circle.

"Yes that. How do you solve for that?" I nodded.

He cleared his throat then leaned closer. "Using the third law of logarithms on the last to expressions, you obtain log of p base a plus 2 log of q base a minus one-half log of r base a is equal to log of p base a plus log of q squared base a minus log r raised to one-half base a." He stopped and looked at me first. "Do you follow?"

"Yeah. Go on."

"So applying the two other laws, we get… Can I borrow your pencil?" I nodded and he started scribbling on my notebook. "This." He pointed to the equation that he just wrote. "Did you understand how I got it?"

"No." I shyly answered.

"Well…" He continued. He's so smart. I couldn't believe that he easily solved the problem by just taking a glance at it.

"Hey are you still listening?"

"Y-yes of course I was!" I defensively answered.

"So therefore by using the other two laws we get." He scribbled another equation. "This."

"Oh I see. I get it now." I frowned. "Why did I not realize that it could be done using those?"

He laughed. "Well, you need practice. That's all it takes."

"So." I started to say while I kept my book and my pencil inside my bag. "Wanna go to the vending machine to get some drinks?"

"Don't tell me that it's my-"

I cut him off. "I don't need to say it since I think you know already." I stuck my tongue out.

-o0o-

"So why aren't you with Meer?" Cagalli asked when I handed her can of soda. "Thank you."

"She's with Luna and her other friends, sharing gossip maybe." I answered as I sat down with her on the ground. We usually hung out at that rooftop when drinking sodas; it was nice having a drink there because it was more peaceful than inside the cafeteria. No one really hung out there, most of the students were hanging on the benches outside the buildings or in the cafeteria.

"Most probably." She laughed.

"What do you plan to do after graduating?" I asked her while opening my can of soda and taking a sip. Maybe talking about Meer would piss her again.

"My parents want me to go to study college abroad." She replied. "That is, if I pass."

"That's nice. But aren't there are a lot of good universities here in Orb? Like Orb Emirates University? That's were I'm planning to go. The facilities and standards are great there, not to mention that its ranked 3rd on the 'Best Universities of the World' list."

"I know but my mom wants me to study at her alma mater, University of something." She took a sip from her soda. "I don't mind going there. I heard that it also ranked 5th on the list you said earlier. But if I don't pass, I'll most likely go to where you're planning to go, which I find very unlikely."

"Really?" I asked her. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, that University of something has the course that I like and they teach it way better than Orb Emirates University does."

"You mean University of Aprillius right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah that!" She nodded cheerfully. "I think the school you're planning to go to focuses mainly on mathematics."

"That's true! Is that why you don't want to go there?"

"Yeah! Math sucks! I don't want to spent my life sitting around and ack, analyzing math." The words came from her mouth. Emphasizing her irk for math.

"What course are you planning to take anyway?"

"Psychology." She answered meekly.

"Yeah, I heard that when it comes to Psychology, University of Aprillius is really the best. All of the world's best psychologists come from there."

"That's right. What about you?"

"Me? I'll be taking Management Engineering."

"Eww." She shuddered. "That's too much math. It's creeping me out."

I laughed, she really seemed to have that irk for math. "Well yeah it is."

"Good luck to you. But wait I think you really don't need luck, because you're already good at it."

I chortled at her comment, but I changed the topic. I wouldn't want to argue with her about math. "Hey do you want to watch my game?"

"What game?" She looked slightly bemused. "You have a tournament?"

"You see we have this basketball game and my P.E. grade depends on if my team wins the game or not." I answered her.

"When's… that?" She yawned while asking.

"This Friday." I paused for a moment and took a big gulp out of my soda. "Can you come?"

"Yeah… Sure. I… I'll… Be… There."

"You okay?" I turned to look at her. She was sleepy. Her mind was fighting to keep her eyes open. She kept blinking it open.

"You can sleep you know. We still have forty-five minutes till the next class. I'll just wake you up when the bell rings." I told her.

"Okay then." She yawned for the second time leaned on the wall and closed her eyes.

I glanced at her when I saw her head leaning on the wall without any support in her neck. The wall's height that we were leaning was only as short as a bench's. "Hey don't lean your head on the wall that way, I assure that your neck will be in pain later." I said as I assisted her head and placed in on my shoulder. "You can use my shoulder for a while, I don't mind."

"Okay Athru…" She wasn't able to mention my full name because she already was asleep.

I watched her as she peacefully slept on my shoulders. I chuckled a bit when I heard her snore lightly. She sure slept deep that fast, Cagalli must have been really that exhausted. She was really studying hard. That was the reason why she's always sleepy. My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone rang. It was Meer.

"_Athy-poo where are you? Call me when you get this ASAP." _

I sighed as I closed my cell phone shut. I wasn't really in the mood to meet up with Meer, after what she was trying to do to me at my birthday party. I couldn't really believe that she tried to do that. After all, we're only in high school. I never really given much thought about that kind of stuff so I never imagined girls wanting to do those kinds of stuff already.

I didn't want to call Meer back. But then again it would be rude if I didn't give her a call back. I opened my cell phone and dialed her number:

"Meer, this is Athrun." My tone was placid.

"Athy-poo!" She exclaimed from the other line, I had to pull the phone away from my ears for the shriek writhes my ears. "Hey let's go to newly opened bar tonight! I have VIP tickets here with me!"

"Bar?" I thought for a moment on what my reply to her was going to be. "Sorry Meer but I can't go tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"I already made plans for tonight."

"You made plans?" I could sense the exasperation in her voice. "With whom?" Her voice was demanding for an answer.

"I promised Cagalli that I would treat her later. Sorry."

"What? You didn't even ask me if we have something planned for today?" I was starting to get pissed by the tone of her voice. "Just what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I'm sorry okay? I'll make it up to you next time!" I raised my voice.

"Whatever." And then she hung up on me.

I sighed. At least tonight I was gong to have fun with Cagalli, not feel all clueless and alone with the party with my girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't believe it!" Meer exclaimed as she slammed her locker shut with a loud bang, not even caring if she was making a scandal in the corridor. Normally, she would be pleased that people's eyes were on her, but not today. She was pissed, very pissed. "I just can't believe it! Just what the fucking hell?" She noticed that the students were now looking at her direction. Meer gave them an icy glare. "What are you looking at you assholes?"

The students that were previously looking at her turned their heads away from her faster than they could blink their eyes and hurried on along their way, they wouldn't want to mess with Meer Campbell, especially when she's in a very bad and bitchy mood. They'd be laughingstocks their whole high school lives if they even dared to laugh.

"Meer! Don't do that!" Luna stopped her from going to the group of students across them and pulled her away.

Luna had pulled her to the washroom, pretending to be deaf with all the coherent curses: 'Luna! You bitch! What do you think you're doing? Let me teach those fucking whores a lesson! Let go!' Amazingly, Luna had managed to drag her all the way and locked the door when they entered.

"Calm down okay?" Luna shook her best friend's body. "Breathe."

"What are you trying to do?" Meer angrily spat out.

"Duh. I'm calming you down. So will you please?" Luna tone was commanding as she was already losing her patience; Meer has been a very difficult person to handle.

"What's wrong with you Meer?" Luna noticed Meer's eyebrows twitch when she asked her. "Well?" Luna spoke again so as for Meer to speak up.

"It's with Athrun! With Athrun okay?" She shouted as she banged her fists on the washroom sink.

"Well what about Athrun?" Luna urged for Meer to continue.

Her fists trembled as Meer looked up to make an eye contact with Luna; her blue eyes were blazing with fury. Luna inwardly trembled at the anger at her eyes, she never saw Meer that angry before, but managed to regain her normal composure. "That Athrun, he just ditched me! He ditched me for that bitch, Cagalli!"

"Really?" Luna wanted to laugh at her best friend; Meer was just ditched? She was ditched by Athrun of all people. Athrun was in no position to do that, especially that Meer was the reason the he was now popular in school. Meer wasn't the type that was ditched for another person of a lower social status. Cagalli was of lower social strata to them. Simply put it, Meer wasn't ditched by anyone, ever before. But she didn't want Meer to pull out her hair out of its strands so she chose her next words carefully. "Like he broke up on you?" She gulped. That was a bad thing to say in this kind of situation.

"No you idiot! He just ditched me because he said that he had plans with Cagalli!" Her teeth were clenched in irritation.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Luna answered her with a very concerned tone. "I can accompany you later, if you want."

"It's not like I have a choice." Meer rolled her eyes. Inwardly, Luna did the same. Then a smirk flashed crept through Meer's features. "But that girl has to pay."

-o0o-

Strike!

"Wow! You did it again Athrun!" Cagalli clapped her eyes in excitement, leaping all the while. "Okay, my turn! I'll knock them all down this time!" She got her own ball and walked towards the alley.

"You always say that!" I teased her. She looked back and raised her eyebrows at me, irked. I quickly followed up the cheer: "But good luck!" Inwardly, sweat-dropping, I cheered her as I sat down the chair. Bowling nights with Cagalli were one of the things I enjoyed the most. There were times that she beat me, and there were times that I was the one who was in the game. These were the times that I was the one who was beating her.

She went down the alley and took a breath first before she threw her own ball. The orange ball rolled to the pins, she managed to knock down nine pins. I figured that she would go mad again. I was leading by 20 points and she sure wanted to catch up to me by getting strikes.

"I missed one! Argh damnit!" She stomped her feet out of irritation, and I was right.

"It's all right Cagalli." I laughed while comforting her. "You'll knock all of them down next time! Now go get a spare!"

"I will!" She answers me, while waiting for her ball. As soon as she got the ball, she rushed to the alley and threw the ball without even pausing for a stance or even taking a breath.

"Hey wait! You have to-" I couldn't continue any further because the ball that was furiously rolling down the alley knocked down the last pin.

"You were saying?" She beamed at me with pride.

I was almost gaping but regained my composure. "Nothing." I laughed.

"That's what I thought you said." She laughed as well.

"But I think I still won today."I said while patting her shoulder.

"Oh right. Yeah. You won by…" She looked up the ceiling to calculate, but frowned and immediately faced me. "…whatever points." She rolled her eyes and went back our chair. "Wanna eat?" She asked me as she grabbed her stuff from the chairs, pulling off a smug face.

"Are you telling me that-"

"-it's still your treat?" She smirked evilly."I think you should know that by now."

"Hey! That's not fa-" I smiled and realized that even if I won the bowling match, I'd lose to her when it comes to whose treat it is. "Sure." I followed her out of the bowling alley.

"Wow." For the second time today, Athrun was gaping like an idiot. "You're eating all of those?" He looked at the contents of my tray disbelievingly: two burgers, large fries, chicken nuggets, soda and a sundae.

I grinned at his still-shocked face. "Yes I am eating all of these! I'm hungry okay?" We were still at the counter and I brought out my wallet. "I was kidding about the 'treat me' part. There's no way I'm letting you pay for all of these." I brought out crisp dollar bills and handed it to the cashier.

"Wait what?" He recovered from his previous shock and but now was replaced with a newer one. "Wait a sec." He grabbed my hand that was holding the money, I felt myself blushing at the contact of his soft hand. "What's wrong?" I'm glad that came out pretty normal than I expected it would be. "I'm paying for those." He said in a commanding tone, I can sense pride beaming in his eyes.

I was feeling kinda embarrassed already, he treated me bowling and now I ordered a lot of food so it was right that I should be the one to pay right? "Forget it Athrun. I'm paying for this." I retorted, shaking my hand out from his, which I really didn't want to, but had to.

But, need I remind you that Athrun is a man with a very, and I mean _very_ toned body. I wasn't really able to free my hand from his firm grasp. Using his free hand, he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and managed to hand his bills to the cashier.

"Thank you, please come again!" The cashier smiled at Athrun and gave him his change. I wanted to glare at the cashier for accepting the money. I have my pride too you know. But I won't deny the fact that I did enjoy the moment that me and Athrun just had, the holding my hand part and insisting that he would pay for my food. It was like, like, a date.

I wonder what it would be like when Athrun and I are on a date. Holding hands, taking me home, having fun and maybe ki-

Eww just what the hell am I saying?

Athrun would soon notice that I was spacing out so I turned my attention back to him: the reality Athrun, not the Athrun in my silly and weird imagination. "Thank you Athrun." I smiled at him sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" He completely ignored my sarcasm and gave me one of those smiles that really send me blushing. "Well aren't you glad you weren't the one who paid for it?"

"Hmp." I turned away from him before he could see my face all red and headed to sit. As soon as I sat down, I started eating the food that _Athrun paid_. Really, the best things in life are free.

"Are you mad at me now?" Athrun chuckled and sat in front of me trying to get my attention.

"No I'm not." I said as I shoved a couple of fries in my mouth and drank a sip of soda. Then unwrapped the burger wrapper and took a big bite.

"Looks like it." Damn, he can read me so well. "So if you don't mind I have a joke."

"What kind of joke is it this time?" I raised my eyebrows, he was never good at making people laugh. But, he is doing a good job in getting my attention.

He cleared his throat. "Okay. Knock knock."

"What kind of lame knock knock joke do you have now?"

"Just cooperate with me okay! Again. Knock knock."

"Who's there?" I said as I rolled my eyes and put my palm in my chin.

"Who."

"Who who?"

"Aww. Why are you crying?"

I remained silent for a moment and continued staring at his face. He had a positive look on his face; he was expecting me to laugh, at that lame joke.

Now that I think of it, it was kinda stupid.

Kinda funny in a stupid way.

So I started laughing so hard that I pounded the table before I could regain my composure. "You're really lame." I said as I wiped a tear out of my eye.

"But you laughed! So it is funny!" Athrun defended himself. "It was! Wasn't it?"

"Fine! So it was!"

I wish that this lasted forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD.

Chapter 10

"That's weird." I felt Miriallia's surveying me. Well, maybe it's just someone in my direction. I ignored her and continued to read my book.

"You're certainly right Miriallia." Lacus nodded and also fixed her gaze to me.

It was getting uncomfortable, the way they were staring at me. Why were they doing that? I've never been the type of person that liked it when the spotlight was on them. I thought that they would stop after a minute or two, but when I still felt their eyes on me, I was getting pissed off. I closed my book and finally confirmed that I was the one they were looking at. "Is there something on my face?"

Both of them nodded in unison and it was embarrassing. So there was something in my face. Why didn't they just say that? My hands were all over my face, trying to remove whatever was the cause of the commotion.

"No it's not that 'something' is in your face." Miriallia said.

"It's just that there's something on your face!" Lacus continued for her.

I raised my eyebrows on the logic of their sentences. "That didn't make any sense." There's no something but there's something? Maybe they're using some kind of 'figure of speech' on me. How even more puzzling can my friends get?

Lacus giggled when I gave them a confusing look. "You see Cagalli, you're so…"

"So?" I urged her to continue. They got my attention now; I really want to know what they were trying to say.

"You're so smiley today." I looked at Miriallia and I saw the expression that she had. It was one of those 'I-know-something' ones.

"I'm not all smiley today." I fought back and went back to reading my book. But the reason that I felt so happy was because I got to spent time with Athrun yesterday! It took a long time before we could hang out like that again, like two best-friends. Ever since that stupid Athrun mistook the confession letter I gave him as stupid Meer's, that's when things started to change.

Why did I even think of confessing anyway? If it wasn't for that letter, they wouldn't be together right now.

That's very selfish of me. Athrun seems to be so happy with Meer. I should be a supportive best-friend for Athrun. Though it gives me a weird ache inside, maybe I'll get used to it in time. Just, maybe. Even though Athrun has a girlfriend now, he still makes time to hang out with me.

Like the one we did last night.

I bet I put on another goofy smile on my lips because Miriallia was exclaiming. "See! See!" She pointed her index finger at me and turned to Lacus to see if she saw it too. "There it is again! She's being smiley again."

"Stop it you too!" I blushed in embarrassment, well how can I not when I'm being stared at by these two? "I'm not being smiley okay?"

"Spill it!" Miriallia took the book out of my hand and closed it shut.

"Hey! Give it back!" I tried to get it from her, but it was too far from my reach. My book was under Miriallia's bag. There's really no escape from these two.

"Tell us first why you're so happy Cagalli!" Lacus squealed.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Because we're your friends." Lacus, who was so cheerful awhile ago looked like she was about to cry now. I looked at Miriallia's direction and saw that it was the same. Looks like they were going to stop at nothing to know why my mood is so great.

"Look Cagalli." Miriallia said in a serious tone. "I know that we're not on the same level as Athrun when it comes to best-friendship, but we want to get close to you as well." She sniffed. Wait was she crying?

"She's right." Lacus pouted. "You don't trust us."

Oh no. I think I've made them mad. "Wh-what? It's not like that!" I tried to reason to them.

"But it looks like that." Miriallia retorted. "Then why won't you tell us?"

"Alright already!" I sighed. I guess I should be filling them in on my one-sided love life. They were the ones that were there for me when Athrun wasn't. They comforted me and gave me advice. It wasn't fair to treat them like this. "I'll tell you why."

"Yes!" Lacus and Miriallia cheered and gave each other a high five. It turns out they were only acting so that I would give in. This two, really…

"You tricked me!" I pretended to feel hurt.

"Tell us! Tell us!" They said in unison. Wait are their eyes sparkling like those characters that you see in television when they get sweets? Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Me and Athrun…" I started. I swear their faces were getting closer to mine. They're so funny. "We hung out yesterday."

"What?" They both said at the same time. These two are starting to be twins.

"Why are you two so shocked?" I laughed at their reaction, but mostly because they were saying stuff in unison. "We're best-friends, its normal."

"I know, but…" Lacus stopped midway of her sentence.

"…but you two haven't gone out for ages!" Miriallia continued for her. See what I'm talking about? Now they can continue each other's sentences.

"Well yeah." I agreed. "Athrun has a girlfriend now; of course we'll be hanging out less often."

"So where did you go?" Miri asked me, looking so curious of what happened yesterday.

I really wanted to scream and say: _Oh my gosh Miri, Lacus! Me and Athrun went bowling yesterday! It was so much fun! I'm so happy that we were laughing and all! He also treated me dinner!_ But it was too embarrassing seeing that we were in the cafeteria and I feared that Athrun or anyone that knew would hear what I said. "We went bowling." I tried my hardest say those in a very composed manner.

"And then?" The urged me to continue.

"We ate."

"That sounds like a date!" Lacus beamed.

"Not." I added to the sentence. I really want to have, dates with him. But it's really impossible right now, with him dating Meer. I wonder if it will ever be possible. Will he accept my feelings if he knew?

"Well it is!" She said with dreamily. They really don't give up. "You spent time together doing the things you love, like playing bowling. You ate dinner and I guess he was the one paid for yours too."

"I had no choice!" I defended myself. "I was supposed to get money from my wallet but he beat me to it!"

"Then it was a date!" Miri added. "Gentlemen always pay on dates!"

"Athrun's a gentleman, but it wasn't really a date." I said again.

"Whatever you say Cagalli." Lacus smiled at me again.

"I'm happy for you." Miri had her two thumbs up.

"Me too!" Lacus did the same.

-o0o-

"I can't open it Meer!" Luna whispered to her pink-haired girl beside her.

"What?" Meer was in disbelief. "You said you know how to undo locks?"

"I know how to!" Luna was still trying to disjoin the lock in Cagalli's locker with a hairpin. "It's just that this lock is proving to be difficult."

Meer was getting impatient, classes would be over in a few minutes and they were still not done with their mission, to get revenge on dear Cagalli. She pushed her Luna aside and went in front of the locker. "You're too slow! Give me that hairpin and hold this." She handed Luna a paper bag.

With a few twists of Meer's fingers the lock finally opened. She looked at Luna with pride with what she had accomplished. "See? You're no good." Luna inwardly rolled her eyes; of course Meer thinks that she's so good in everything.

"Hand me the bottle in the paper bag." Meer ordered Luna as she opened Cagalli's locker. "There's nothing interesting inside here." She was disappointed that there weren't anything valuable inside except for books, there weren't even any clothes. "But oh well, this will have to do." She smirked.

"Wait, you're going to soak Cagalli's stuff?" Luna questioned her. She was reluctant to give Meer the bottle. Even though she wasn't close with Cagalli, she didn't want her books to get wet with fruit juice. "I thought you were just going to mess her locker, like you always do with the others."

She smiled at her best-friend, not the angelic smile that her cousin, Lacus always had. It was a smile of a witch. "Cagalli's a special case you know? Special cases equal to special treatment."

"But didn't she help you with Athrun's birthday party? She even let you use her bedroom!" She tried to defend Cagalli. It was weird and unusual for her, but she was doing it anyway.

Meer's expression changed, she was now furious. "Are you an idiot? So what if she helped me with Athrun's birthday party? I was so kind to her at that time! So that means it was just fair!" She fumed. "But last night?" She laughed. "Because of her my boyfriend wasn't there with me in the party! I was so embarrassed to even say to our friends that my boyfriend ditched me!" Her voice could now be heard in the halls, but luckily, there were still classes going on. "I can't believe how she put me in that humiliation! All because she wanted to spend time with Athrun! How selfish was that? I am Athrun's girlfriend here!"

Luna's eyes widened with surprised. Meer was getting prettier as the days go on, but her attitude gets worse as time goes on.

"Are you deaf?" Meer cut her thoughts. "I said hand me the bottle of juice!" She forcefully got the paper bag from Luna and opened the fruit juice.

Meer removed the lid of the bottle and started to pour the contents into Cagalli's locker. "Cagalli's going to be so surprised when she sees this." She smiled with satisfaction when she saw all the things inside Cagalli's locker were soaked with orange fruit juice. She closed the bottle and returned it inside the paper bag.

Luna was starting to walk away when Meer called out to her in a singsong voice. "Luna! I'm not done yet. You have to see what I'm going to do next!"

Luna breathed heavily and walked back to where Meer was. Meer pulled out another bottle, which happened to be spray paint.

"You're also going to vandalize her locker?" Luna said, disinterested. She wasn't surprised anymore.

"You've guessed it right!" Meer beamed as she shook the bottle of spray paint before she opened it. She wrote the word 'Bitch' Cagalli's locker and closed it shut. "Let's go to our next class." She turned to Luna as soon as she clicked the lock close.

_You're the one being the bitch here._ Luna inwardly thought as she walked with her so called "best-friend" to their next class.

-o0o-

"Yo Cagalli!" Dearka called after me as I headed my way out of the classroom.

"What is it Elsman?" I went to the side of the door, other people might be mad if I get in their way. Its dismissal time, everyone's excited to get out of school, including me. My brain has been drained. What could this Dearka Elsman need with me now?

"Me, Yzak and Kira plan to watch a movie this Friday night." I waited for him to continue, but it seemed like he was hesitating a bit.

"So?" Whatever he had to say, he should hurry it up. I wanted to go home; I'm so tired and sleepy.

"You girls want to come?"

"I'll ask them." I said. "What movie will we be watching? If it it's something perverted, morbid or scary, then count us out. Lacus will faint if she sees any blood or any scenes with intense make outs."

"Of course not!" He chuckled nervously. "The movie's called 'Somebody to Love', it's a romantic comedy movie. I picked it myself." He said proudly.

"I see. You picked what Miri would love to watch." I looked at him knowingly. I kinda had a hunch that he had a crush on Miriallia. I just needed more signs, like this one.

"R-really?" He stuttered. "I didn't know that she liked these kinds of stuffs! I chose it because Anya White would be the main star of the film! She's hot and pretty!" He defended himself as he got red.

"Right." I sarcastically agreed.

"That's the truth!" He kind of yelled at me. "I chose it because of Anya White and not because Miri likes it."

"I said 'right' right?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "No need to feel defensive."

"Then I'll be going ahead now." He was too embarrassed to look at me. "Tell us if they can come okay?"

"I'll definitely text you when Miri says 'yes', in fact, I'll tell her to text you herself!" I teased him.

"Was that Dearka?" Lacus suddenly popped out behind me.

"Lacus!" I yelled in shock. "You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" She smiled with that kind of smile that was so hard to resist. If were a boy, I'd completely be lovestruck if she gives me one of those smiles, but I'm a girl and I like a boy.

"It's okay." I told her.

"Are you going home?" She asked me.

"Yeah. After I put my books in my locker. Where's Miri by the way?" I asked her as we walked to the direction of my locker.

"She went ahead. It's her parent's anniversary remember?"

"You're right." I stuck my tongue out. I forgot that her parent's anniversary was today. Before I forget, Dearka was asking me if we wanted to watch a movie with them. Do you want to come?"

"What movie?"

"Uh… 'Somebody to Love' I guess."

"That romantic comedy movie!" Lacus jumped like a child. "I want to watch that! I saw the trailer then I decided that I want to watch it!"

"Then that's a yes?"

"Of course!"

"I'll ask Miri later too." I said as we approached my locker. I pulled out the key to my locker from my pocket. "Lacus, can you hold my books first?" She nodded and got my books from my hand.

I was about to open my locker when I saw liquid dripping from my locker. "Wait a minute. What the heck is this?" The liquid smelled of fruit juice, I don't remember putting a bottle of juice inside my locker! Heck I've never put any food inside it anyway. I opened my locker just to find my things already soaked with fruit juice. Not only that, the word 'bitch' was written in the side of my locker.

"What happened?" Lacus was just as surprised as I was.

"I don't know." I said, dumbfounded. "Somebody must have done this on purpose."

"That's not very nice at all!" Lacus was starting to get mad; she pulled out her handkerchief and handed it to me. "Use this to wipe your locker, I'll go get a bucket." She said as she ran to the washroom. That was the first time that I've ever seen her so angry.

She got back soon and handed me a bucket and a plastic. "Put your books here first." She said, holding out the plastic bag. "Who could have done this?"

"I have no idea." I answered her. It was true. I haven't angered anyone, not that I know of. But I'm not really the type of person that picks a fight.

"Whoever it was, it surely isn't pleasant." She was really pissed. I was really glad that she was here to help. She was even getting mad for me.

"Cagalli? Lacus?" I heard Athrun's voice behind me. Oh no… Not now.

"What are you two doing?" He approached us, his tone full of concern.

"Well apparently, someone did this." I pointed my finger to the direction of my locker.

"What the hell?" He was surprised as he saw the state of my locker. He also pulled his handkerchief and wiped with Lacus and me.

Athrun and Lacus were helping me out. I wanted to cry out of happiness but at the same time it was embarrassing that their handkerchiefs were being spoiled. "I'm sorry for ruining your handkerchiefs."

Athrun smiled at me. He smiled at me. I can die now. I'm kidding. "What are you talking about? This is just a handkerchief." He squeezed the juice from his handkerchief to the bucket.

"Athy-poo!" I heard Meer's high-pitched voice. I found it irritating that she was destroying the moment that we three currently had. "What are you-oh my! What happened here?" She asked me as she saw liquid oozing out of my locker.

"Can't you see just by looking?" I snapped at her. She could be really stupid at times.

"You don't need to take out your bad mood on me!" She pretended to act hurt. "I'll help you guys! The faster we finish, the faster Athrun can me and go and leave."

She's trying to pull the 'I'm-such-a-nice-girlfriend-to-be-helping-my-boyfriend's-best-friend act'. It's not working on me. "It's okay, you don't-"

"Why don't you go ahead Meer?" Athrun asked her. Way to go Athrun! "Luna's waiting for us."

"It's okay, I can help you guys." She insisted. Can you just leave and go to your minion already? Sheesh. I don't need myself owing you a favor.

Athrun gave her a warm smile and said. "We're almost done here. You can go to Luna; I'll be there in a few minutes."

She first didn't agree to it, but then gave Athrun a flirtatious smile. "Okay. We'll wait for you outside."

"What do I do with these books?" I held the books with my finger. They were so sticky now.

"Throw them away!" Meer joked. I'm sure it wasn't a joke. I'll throw you away you pink flirt!

"The exam is days away." I frowned. I really fail this time.

"I'll just lend you my books." Lacus offered. "You can photocopy them along with my notes, since we copy the exact same stuff."

"You can borrow mine too." Athrun offered as well.

I was very lucky to have them as friends. I smiled back. "Thanks a lot for your help."

-o0o-

"It worked Luna!" Meer laughed as she walked to Luna.

"Congratulations." Luna sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

Chapter 11

"Again?" I sighed as I looked at my locker soaked with fruit juice. This was the 3rd time. Can you believe it? My locker is sticky with fruit juice for 3 times already. And I was really getting irritated at the fact that this prank seemed to go on forever. Isn't the person behind this getting tired of doing this? Every time, I fear that I might greet my locker to the smell of fruit juice and a lot of graffitis saying that I'm a 'bitch'. Okay I get your point. You seem to view me as a bitch. Well guess what? I don't freaking care okay? So stop doing this to my locker already!

Not only does he/she soak my locker every single chance he/she gets, I always receive text messages from random numbers that say rude stuff about me. Last night I received a text message saying, _"How was your afternoon bitch? I hope it was like hell. I saw what you were wearing today. It totally looked horrible on you. It just goes to show that no matter how expensive clothes are, it can't make a hideous person, pretty. HAHAHA!"_ Like, what the freaking hell? I already changed my phone number for the third time this month, lying to my parents and saying that my sim card broke. But this person, I don't know how he/she does it, but he/she obtains my new number every single time.

Yesterday, there were scandalous photos of me were spread throughout the campus. He/she is a total idiot. Does he/she think that he/she could make the people on the campus believe that I was actually the one in these photos? He/she make uses of nude photos from playboy magazines and then photoshops my face to fit the picture. What a total freak. People are now spreading rumors about the person behind this. They say that, _"Whoever does this must really be a major bitch."_ I was thankful that the other students' view on me didn't change. To think someone hated me with such passion.

"I can't believe this." I heard Miriallia's voice behind me. "Is that person bored with his or her life?"

"Probably is." I replied with an uncaring voice. Whatever that person's problem is, I really don't give a damn anymore. This whole month, I've gotten used to my things, my cell phone number and reputation getting sabotaged.

"Seriously this is getting out of hand." Kira appeared behind us. "Are you sure you don't want to report this to the principal's office Cagalli?"

"No. Not really." I decided to shrug this thing off. The person doing this will soon enough get tired of doing this. "I have to thank the person who does this, I don't forget to bring my books home anymore, because I end up carrying them with me." I joked. But it didn't really seem to lighten Kira and Miriallia's mood.

"Seriously." Miriallia took a deep breath. "The moment I find out who's responsible for doing this to you, I swear I'm not getting him or her off the hook."

Kira sighed. "I can't believe we don't have the slightest bit of clue to who's behind all this."

"Don't worry!" Lacus popped out behind Miriallia. "We'll eventually get a clue."

"La-lacus!" Kira was taken aback when she appeared. She had the habit of appearing out of nowhere, surprising the hell out of us. It was funny because Kira was so blushing when he saw her. Truly Lacus looked pretty in her white floral dress. "Go-good morn-morning."

"Good morning Kira!" Lacus greeted her with an angelic smile. I think it sent Kira's face to a darker tint of red.

"Cagalli, you can put your stuff on our locker." Miriallia offered.

"But wouldn't that get your lockers soaked with fruit juice as well?" I asked them. I would really feel bad if they got involved with this. It was bad enough that they always had to help me fix the problems that he/she the bitch, always got me into. Now if they also get in trouble, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"No worries." Lacus smiled. "We'll do it secretly." Then she leaned closer to me and whispered. "You can give them to me while inside the washroom."

"That's right!" Miri agreed. "That way, wetting your locker would be useless."

"How do I get to help?" Kira asked us with concern evident in his voice.

"You Mr. Yamato," Lacus turned to face him. "will gather clues onto who's doing all this mean stuff to Cagalli!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kira saluted like Lacus was his military commander or something. "I'll ask Athrun, Yzak and Dearka to help as well."

"I see that I'm being missed already." Dearka interrupted our talk. "Hey." He gave Miriallia a pat on the shoulder, which she acknowledged with a small smile.

These two have been getting closer since the movies. Me, Lacus and Shiho set them up in a way that Miriallia was seated on the corner, leaving Dearka to be her only seatmate. During the movie, we noticed that they were having so much fun talking with each other. Dearka also offered to walk Miriallia home, so there, I guess Miriallia's romantic love life is starting to blossom. Kira and Lacus' as well. I don't know about Shiho and Yzak, but it seems to me that even if they bicker with one another, they like each other but are too embarrassed to admit it. Am I the only one getting left behind?

Geez, I'm so loveless.

"Let's find out who the hell is doing this to Cagalli!" Kira informed him, cutting my train of thoughts.

"Roger that!" Dearka put his thumbs up.

-o0o-

"What's on your mind?" I could feel Meer's breath on my neck. I could feel her worrying about me; I've been quiet the whole time I sat down to eat with her.

"Hmm… I'm just worried." I replied bluntly.

"About who Athy-poo?" She asked me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"About Cagalli." I was getting pissed already. Who is that person that keeps doing all those things to her? Whatever his/her intent might be, it's unreasonable for him/her to keep doing it.

"Why are you worried about her? She seems okay to me." She cuddled closer.

"No. She's not." I almost got mad when she said 'okay', but Meer didn't really know what was happening to Cagalli, so it would be best if I told her Cagalli's situation. "Somebody's been soaking her things in fruit juice, texting her rude words and spreading fake pictures of her in school."

"The photo of her with no clothing on?" She asked me. "Yeah I saw that."

"It's not her!" I exclaimed. "That photo is not her! I swear! Some idiot did a lousy job of editing her face to fit into that picture."

"It was edited?" She gasped. "I thought Cagalli was really the one in that photo! It seemed so real!"

"Well it wasn't." I insisted. "You know Cagalli isn't like that. Whoever did that is a freaking lunatic."

"Maybe that person was just playing a prank on her, you never know." She suggested as she tried to calm me down.

"A prank?" I said in disbelief. It wasn't even the least bit funny. "I hope that person is satisfied now. I swear when I find out who that person is…" I stopped what I was about to say because I didn't want to yell curses in front of my girlfriend.

"Who knows?" Meer gave me a peck on my cheek. "Maybe the person behind it will stop what he or she is doing already."

"I hope so." I put fries on my mouth. I saw Cagalli and the others making their way inside the cafeteria. "Meer, I'll go check them out for a few minutes." I said, making my way to Cagalli's table.

"Okay honey. Take your time." I heard her say.

I walked over to their table. Kira saw me and I put a finger around my mouth, signaling him to keep quiet as I approach Cagalli. Good thing that he understood what he meant and continued talking. I silently approached Cagalli and covered her eyes with my palms.

"Eh?" Cagalli stopped talking. "Who's this?" She tried to remove my hand but to no avail. I am proud to say that even though Cagalli might be a bit tomboy, I'm stronger than her somehow.

I 'sshhed' Lacus and the other guys to not give me away. They were laughing as Cagalli tried her hardest to remove my hand. "Dearka? Is that you?"

To be honest, I was expecting her to guess that it was me during her first try. I always do this to her, and she guesses it correctly every single time. But to call me 'Dearka'? Maybe I wasn't hanging out with her as I used to.

"Nooo." Miriallia laughed. "It's not Dearka! He's right beside me." I looked at the both of them while they were seated. They seemed to look like a couple now. Now that I think about it, Dearka always liked Miriallia, so maybe he confessed already. Am I late on the news? Are they dating now? If they were, why wasn't I told about this?

"Okay…" Cagalli tried to think. "Obviously you're not Kira. So then are you Yzak?" She guessed wrong again. Come on Cagalli! It's me, Athrun!

The whole group was now bursting into a loud laughter. The person covering the eyes is supposed to be thrilled when his victim doesn't guess that it's him. But now, I feel upset that Cagalli says the wrong answer.

"So it is you Yzak!" She was convinced with the group's laughter. "You're not original! You're copying Athrun!" She said in an almost pissed voice.

"Guess again blondie." Yzak sat down with the group beside Dearka and Kira. "I'm right here beside them."

"Athrun!" Cagalli finally guessed correctly.

"You said it right!" I smiled as I got the seat next to her. "I can't believe that you can't guess that it was me all along."

"Sorry about that!" She apologized. "I didn't know that you'd be here today."

"I came to check up on you!" I said to her. "So is there any more pranks played on you today? Besides the fruit-juice-in-your-locker thing?"

"Apparently no." She replied. "Kira, Yzak and Dearka are going to be finding clues on who did it."

"That's great!" I felt relieved that they also wanted to find out who it was already. "I'll help as well!"

"Then that's four of you!" Lacus clapped her hands together.

"The more guys, the faster we can figure out who it is!" Miriallia continued for her.

"Cagalli." Kira called out to her. "Do you still have the messages in your inbox?"

"No…" She frowned. "I deleted those already. Why would I keep those messages?"

"So that we could track down whose number it was!" Shiho said to her.

"Can I see your phone?" Yzak asked her. "The number of the person might still be recorded in the message log."

"Here you go." Cagalli tossed her phone to the guys.

With a few clicks on Cagalli's phone, Yzak finally found what they needed. "Here it is."

"Let me see." I reached out my hand to get the phone. He handed it to me and I was surprised. I scrolled down the log, besides the familiar names that sent Cagalli messages; there were a lot of unknown numbers that sent her text messages. "What the hell?" I couldn't help but be shocked. "This person sends Cagalli messages from different numbers?"

"I suppose so." Kira agreed. "It's impossible for many people to hate our Cagalli here."

"I agree!" Lacus gave Cagalli a light hug. "Cagalli's so kind! So it's impossible!"

"Don't worry Cagalli!" Miriallia gave her a pat on her back. "We'll catch this person soon enough!"

"To celebrate this," I paused and reached for something in my pocket. "I'll give you this." I handed her a wrapper full of her favorite candy, gummy worms.

"Yay!" She beamed at the sight of the colorful worms in her hands. "Thanks a lot for this Athrun. But isn't our deal over already?"

"It is!" I agreed. "Fine I'll take it back if you don't want it." I started to get a hold of the wrapper.

"Nope. No way. This is mine now." She hid the wrapper in her bag and zipped it shut. "Thanks."

-o0o-

"I can't believe that my plan is starting to backfire." Meer fumed when Athrun went to where Cagalli's table is.

"Well of course Athrun is her best friend." Luna took a sip from her juice. "If anything happens to her, he'll be the most affected."

"Then what should I do?" Meer panicked. Cagalli seemed unaffected by what she was doing to her. She was getting irked at the idea that Cagalli didn't really seem to care even if she was making her life miserable. "It seems like that bitch doesn't really give a damn if insult her and the sort!"

"Then stop doing it." Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's as simple as that."

"I can't believe this." Meer said in disbelief. "Are you actually taking the side of that tomboyish bitch over your gorgeous best friend?"

"Not really." Luna was clearly disinterest in the topic. It was true that she wasn't siding Cagalli, she just wanted Meer to stop doing it already. She was not only pulling her into her schemes, but also other innocent people as well. Meer would ambush a random person, then use their phone into sending Cagalli those mean text messages.

"I don't see any other reason why you should tell me to stop." Meer crossed her legs and also took a drink from her soda.

"Well because Athrun called you an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Meer defended herself and her boyfriend. "Athrun doesn't call me those names!"

"Yes he did." Luna insisted. "He also called you a 'freaking lunatic'. Remember what he said earlier, 'Some idiot did a lousy job of editing her face to fit into that picture.' and he also said 'Whoever did that is a freaking lunatic.'"

"He just said that because he doesn't know that it was me of course!"

"But it was directed to you wasn't it?" Luna raised her eyebrows. "'Whoever did that' Athrun says, and you did it, did you not?"

"So what's your point?" Meer was getting impatient trying to figure out what Luna had to say.

"I'm just saying that whatever you're doing is infuriating Athrun already. He thinks that its idiotic. If you don't stop doing it, he'll just get more pissed."

"He doesn't know that I did it." Meer insisted.

"And if he finds out?" Luna questioned her again.

"Okay fine! I get your point!" Meer rolled her eyes at her best friend. "That Cagalli better make sure she doesn't do anything to embarrass me next time."

Luna was glad that she was spared from more foul things that her best friend would be doing. She didn't want anything to do with making Cagalli's life miserable at all.

-o0o-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 12

It's Christmas Eve. The streets are busy. A lot of people are buying last-minute presents. The Christmas lights shine beautifully while children marvel at the sight. But truth to be told, I'm not the least bit excited.

How could I? My parents left for an overseas trip last week, their return would be on the 28th already. I'm not mad at them. I'm really not. But then I kind of feel lonely because I would be celebrating alone. Of course my friends would be celebrating Christmas with their families. Lacus and her parents would be celebrating Christmas out of the country, in Hawaii, I think. Even though Athrun's father also went overseas for a business trip, his mother was still there to celebrate with him.

Wow. I'm such a loner.

Here I am in the city trying to find my friends a gift. It's also so I won't have to spend a lot of time home alone. Being alone during Christmas Eve was bad enough, but having to spend it at home, with me cooking was worse.

So Miriallia and Lacus felt bad that I was celebrating by myself so they decided to have a Christmas party on the 27th. Lacus would be back from Hawaii then. Us girls plus the four boys would have an exchange gift. Lacus was too kind to let us celebrate in her house.

I didn't have time to buy last week because our teachers kept dumping a lot of work load on us. Not to mention I had a major test in Math. I knew I couldn't fail math, so I spent my days locked inside my room. Thankfully, it was easy because Athrun helped me in some of the parts. The pranks about me being a bitch also came into a halt. I was kind of happy that the pranks stopped after the last fruit juice incident. Maybe when the idiot noticed that I stopped giving a damn about what he/she was doing.

I sat down in my favorite restaurant and ordered for my favorite dish. At least my parents tried to make it up to me by leaving behind cash so I could treat myself. They also told me to tell them what I wanted as a present, they would buy one for me during their business trip. But I didn't really want anything specific, so I told them anything would do. Well that is except for skirts, dresses, high heels and anything of the sort.

Bringing out my 'give checklist', I crossed out the people that I bought gifts for.

Miriallia – a new wallet since she lost hers. Check

Lacus – a girly gem-studded hairpin. Check

Shiho – set of her favorite highlighter in different colors. Check

Kira, Dearka and Yzak – statement shirts. Check, check, check

Mom – an Italian cookbook since she wants to try the Italian cuisine. Check

Dad – a new tie. Check

Athrun – something homemade. Check or not

The thing is, I wanted to knit Athrun a scarf as my gift. I already finished knitting the scarf. But then again, I am not the slightest bit skillful in home economics, so the scarf looked so poorly made. I couldn't give that to Athrun! That would be so embarrassing. So I decided to buy him a gift instead.

After that my attention went into eating my favorite dish, a pepperoni pizza. There was a plus side into these, since I was all alone, the whole slice of pizza would be mine. But then again I didn't feel so thrilled.

I hurriedly ate my pizza at the thought that the shops would be closing soon. It was nine o clock and I noticed that few of the stores were now starting to close.

I went inside one shop to another, but didn't find anything suitable to give Athrun. There were sports shop, gifts shops, men's clothing store and novelty stores. I still couldn't find something decent enough to give to him. Why was it so hard to find a present for him?

He was also the type of person that was so not materialistic. He would be perfectly fine with what you give him, even though it seems to be the lamest thing ever. When you ask him what he wanted, he'd say: "It's the thought that counts."

Before I realized it, it was almost ten-thirty. Most of the stores were now closed. I sighed in defeat, maybe I would just buy him a gift on the 26th, but the stores wouldn't be on sale anymore. Goodbye to the fifty and seventy five percent off on all items. No more buy one take one signs hanging on the door. Boo hoo. But it didn't matter, since it was for Athrun, the one I really love, after all.

I walked briskly to the train station. If I missed the last ride, then I would be taking a taxi, which was much more expensive than taking the train. I couldn't express how relieved I was when the public announcer said that there was one last ride before the train station closes.

When I entered the train, I was surprised that there were still a lot of people inside. Usually there were only a few, during the times I rode at this time. But then again it's the holiday season, what would you expect.

I got home a few minutes past eleven. I set the gifts I bought for the gang and for my parents under the Christmas tree where Athrun's supposed gift was also located. I took it out of the wrapping and realized that it was really horrible. My agenda for the 26th would be to buy him a new present.

Watching a movie marathon would be the best thing to do when you're alone. What perfect movie to watch other than 'home alone' right? It was certainly the appropriate movie for me to watch, considering that I was also home alone like that kid, the only difference is that there are no burglars in my case.

As I was getting to funny part of the movie, my cell phone rang.

It was from Athrun. Why was he calling at this hour?

-o0o-

I had no idea how this happened. Me and mother were just enjoying her homemade dinner a while ago.

"_Mom this spaghetti is as delicious as ever."I praised her as I helped myself into another serving. _

"_Thank you Athrun dear!"My mom smiled at me. "I thought you would get tired of eating the same dish every Christmas!" She sighed in relief._

"_Of course not mom! You only bake these dishes once a year! How could I get tired of something that I look forward to?" I said to her._

"_Is that true?" My mom jokingly asked me. "Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"_

"_It's true mom!" I nodded my head like a child. "These are my favorite dishes ever!"_

"_Well if you say so!" She laughed as she drank water. "Before I forget, I have a present for you." She reached for something beneath the table. "Here you go!" She handed me a big box._

"_I have something for you as well!" I stood up and went to the Christmas tree and got a red box. "No wait, this is for Cagalli." I put the box down and got a smaller red box, which was identical to the gift wrapper that I used to wrap Cagalli's gift._

"_I heard that Cagalli's celebrating Christmas this year alone." My mom said to me._

"_Yeah. Like dad, Aunt Via and Uncle Ulen had to attend a business trip." I frowned at the thought of Cagalli eating alone._

"_Why didn't you invite her to join us then?" My mom suggested._

"_I already asked her that, but she said that she had some last-minute Christmas shopping to do." I replied as I gave her my present._

"_But it's almost ten already. The stores should be closed by now. She should be done shopping. Why don't you give her a call?"She said._

"_Okay. I'll call to see if she's home."I grabbed my cell phone and started to dial Cagalli's number. But before I could press 'call', my mom collapsed to the floor._

"_Mom!" I rushed to her side and shook her a bit. She fainted! Maybe she was straining herself too much. She never had a strong body to begin with, but she always worked hard with whatever she was doing. The last weeks were hectic for her as her company was closing a big deal; maybe she didn't get much sleep,_

_Without further delay, I called an ambulance to take my mother to the hospital as soon as possible._

"How is she doctor?" I stood up to go near the doctor as he exited the room where my mom was currently confined.

"Your mother is fine." The doctor answered me. "It's just that she needs to rest. She has been overworking herself hasn't she?"

"She has." I agreed to what he said. It was true that she seemed so busy during the last few weeks.

"So you should make sure that she gets a lot of rest for the following days, you never know, her condition might worsen." After those words he excused himself to attend to other patients.

I felt bad about this. I knew that my both my mother and father were working so hard because I was about to be a college student. The university that I want to attend to is a bit expensive so they tried their hardest. That's why my father wasn't here to join us for Christmas.

When I went inside the room, my mother was still fast asleep. I felt so guilty and went outside because I couldn't bear it that my mother was suffering that much.

As I sat down in the benches outside my mom's room, I figured that I needed someone to talk to. I browsed my phone's contacts. I've already called my father and told him what happened; he said that he could catch the next flight home. Meer was partying her heart out with her other friends, I perfectly knew that. She wasn't the type that you could talk about stuff like those. Either she'll be so uninterested or pretend to listen.

I found the name of the person that I could easily talk to. _Cagalli_. I pressed the 'call' button finally, hoping that she would answer.

"_Hello?"_ A voice from the other line came.

-o0o-

As soon as I heard what happened to Aunt Leonore, I frantically turned off the television and hurried outside. But first I made sure that the windows and doors were all locked and that I unplugged all of our appliances.

The fastest way to get to the hospital was by running, since you couldn't use a car because the roads were all covered with a thick blanket of snow. It wasn't even snowing the moment I came back and now there were heaps of it. I clutched my clothes closer to me and started to run. Since it was so cold already, I doubt that I would even sweat.

Fifteen minutes was all it took for me to reach the hospital. I was panting as I went to the nurse's desk to ask where Aunt Leonore was. When the nurse finally gave me her room, I muttered a quick 'thanks' and rushed to the 7th floor.

"Room 735." I said to myself as I pressed the buttons on the elevator. Why was Aunt Leonore in the hospital anyways? I was so worried to death about Aunt Leonore and Athrun.

The door of the elevator opened and I rushed to where Room 735 was. As I neared the room, I saw Athrun's figured outside.

"Athrun!" I called out to him. He heard me and stood up to go near me.

I was so breathless when I stopped running. My palms leaned across my knees and I finally stood up straight to face Athrun.

"Athrun wha-" My eyes widened in surprise at what happened next. I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Athrun pulled me closer and held me tighter. If it was a normal situation I would inwardly be jumping for joy, but it wasn't. But forgive me for blushing a bit, okay? It has always been a fantasy of mine to be held by Athrun like that.

_He's trembling. He must be so terrified._ I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his back. "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah she is." I could feel his hot breath whispering in my ears. I hope he doesn't let go soon. Or else he would have seen my face so flushed. "Thanks for coming Cagalli."

"Of course I'd come. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." The words came out of my mouth. It was true of course! Although I'd prefer if he'd see me as someone more than his best friend, but this is perfectly fine for me. As long as I'm always beside Athrun, it's more than enough.

He finally let go of me, to my tad disappointment. We sat in the benches outside Aunt Leonore's room and he began talking.

"It's my fault Cagalli." There so much sorrow in those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

"What is?" I asked him. What did he mean by that? Did he mean what happened to Aunt Leonore? But why?

"That mom's in the hospital right now." He sighed.

I didn't respond and waited for him to continue.

"Because I want to get in a very expensive university, my mom and dad have been working their asses off. And now my mom gets hospitalized from having a fatigue. I feel so guilty." He trembled at those last words.

I patted his head to cheer him up. "Of course every parent would want the best for their child, that's why they're trying so hard."

"But my mom…" He started to say. "Her body's not that strong to begin with."

"That's why you should study hard to get in the university that you want so that your parents' hard work wouldn't be in vain." I gave him a warm smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself Athrun."

"Thanks Cagalli." He seemed to lighten up, to my relief. I really didn't like seeing him so down in the dumps. He finally smiled back, which sent my heart leaping so furiously. "I was right to call you."

I laughed nervously at his compliment. "Come on! You're flattering me!" I scratched my head and realized that I brought some present along with me. I panicked when I saw that it was Athrun's present! It wasn't my bag! How the hell will I get home without my wallet and phone? And why did I bring along this present? Of all the things that I could have brought with me! Good thing that my keys were inside my pocket.

"No I'm not." He laughed. "It's true!"

I hid the horrendous scarf on my back, wishing that he wouldn't notice it. But he did. Damn his skills.

"What's that?" He asked me.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered, trying to think of a very convincing lie. "It's a very stupid gift! I highly doubt that you'd-" Crap! I gave myself away! Why didn't I just stop talking after I said that it was a very stupid gift?

"Can I have it?" He requested.

I hid it from his view and started flailing my arms around in panic. "No you can't! I'll give you another present on the 27th! I promise! Just don't take this one! I tried to make a handmade present but I ended up messing it up!"

"I want to have it." He insisted. "If you're the one who made it, then I'll take it." He reached out his hand.

"Athrun! I swear this one is messed up! I'll just buy you a present!" But the look on his face seemed like he didn't want to give up.

"It's really okay." He gave me a comforting smile. "The more that I want it because you put your effort into it."

"Are you sure?" I asked him but I was starting to think of how to shoot it inside the trash can across us.

"Yes I am." He grinned. "Hey look it's the famous band 'The Yellow Ribbon' over there." He pointed behind me.

"What? Where?" I turned my head to look. 'The Yellow Ribbon' was my favorite band and it was my dream of seeing them in person because I've never been to their concerts before. But they weren't there…

"Gotcha!" Athrun pulled the gift from my hands.

"That's not fair Athrun!" I pouted. "You lied to me!" I felt stupid that I believed a stupid prank like that!

"Thank you for this present!" He started to open it.

"Hey you can't open that!" I tried to stop him but he pulled the gift out of my reach.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the 25th yet!" I reminded him.

"Yes it is!" He pointed to the clock across us. It was past 12 indeed.

"I'll be opening this!" He grinned and pulled out the horrible scarf from the wrapper.

"Say it." I said to him.

"Say what?" He asked me.

"Say that it's ugly already!" I fumed.

"No it's not!" He stuck out his tongue and draped it around his neck. "How do I look?"

"You look like an idiot." I replied bluntly. Is he really appreciating that ugly looking scarf?

"You're to kind!" He gave me a pinch on my cheek. "Thank you for this. I'll give you my present on the 27th okay?"

I blushed when he pinched my cheek. "Whatever." I pretended to be unaffected, but I really was.

I was glad that I wasn't alone during Christmas.

-o0o-

Done! :D

Currently listening to: For You by Azu

Please read my other stories _**It Just Happened **_and _**Meyrin's Attempt**_

Ciao! Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
